Entanglements
by Laced-Victorian
Summary: The time has come for Serenity to be married - unfortunately it is arranged with the less than savory Lord Diamond. So what's the best course of action? To barter her flesh to King Endymion in exchange for harboring her, of course. Will she remain his mistress or will the ensuing war split them apart? Smut. AU Moon Kingdom. Smut. SxE. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Entanglements – a story of betrayal, war, passion, faith, and (most importantly) sex! First off you should know that this story will mainly focus on Endymion/Serenity. Secondly, my brain is a breeding ground for all things smut. Basically – I don't do that whole 'wait 5 chapters before they finally end up in bed together' thing. Third, and perhaps most importantly, I don't really believe in ooey gooey pure love. Love (and sex) are all over the place – tears, anger, regret, joy, excitement, and unadulterated passion are all shades of the same spectrum so be prepared for some gut-wrenching knives to the gut.

Standard disclaimers apply. In addition this is a rated M fic, expect rated M material. Also expect almost anything that is found generally disturbing: Murder, allusions to rape, theft, sadistic personalities, blind love, etc. etc. At the moment I have no intentions of including clowns or horse porn but you never know with these things.

Hope you enjoy – I pretty much have the entire plotline settled but reviews and/or corrections are appreciated.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

The corridor was clamoring with noise from the great ball room. Everyone was up and bustling about in preparation for the impending masquerade ball – servants ran back and forth, ladies issued orders and tried their best to find suitable attire, and the palace decorators sprinted around moving and adding various fabrics and antiques to create a glamorous atmosphere for what was to be the event of the century.

The princess watched all of this from the privacy of a balcony overlooking the room. She could not deny the beauty of the scene in front of her but the bitterness within her heart deflected any joy she might have taken from the event.

Now twenty, Serenity was ripened for the duty she had been groomed for her entire life: marriage. Many suitors had catered to her whims, provided gifts and homage to the future Queen; but her heart did not quicken its pulse for a single one of them.

Trapped in a situation she could neither run from nor willingly submit to, it had come to pass that her mother, Queen Selene, exhausted with the endless excuses provided by her beloved daughter as to why none of the men were suitable, made the decision to arrange the marriage herself. Her choice had rested upon one of the leading noblemen of the Moon Kingdom: Lord Diamond. A prince in his own right, he had supported the Moon and her people, provided political backing for Selene, and above all carried the blood line of the Lunarian race.

It was not that Selene detested the other races, but it was one thing to have an alliance with the kingdoms of their universe, and quite another for her daughter, and by extension their kingdom, to become tied to them body and soul. For while the men from Mercury were intelligent communicators they were cold and emotionless; the men from Venus able to keep a cool head in battle but known also for their proclivity to be unfaithful; the men from Mars brave but with short tempers and a propensity for violence; the men from Jupiter wealthy but rash and often unwilling to compromise; the men of the Outer planets, well.. a marriage to them was unthinkable – it had been centuries since they had married outside of their own clans. And the men of Earth could not even unify themselves, much less the entirety of the Universe.

The argument that had ensued from Selene's choice was one that had reverberated throughout the halls and caused much gossip to ensue. Serenity's disobedience in the face of her mother and other courtiers had cost them both a good deal of dignity and a great many more tears… shed in the privacy of their chambers. Always known for her ability to remain calm and serene in even the most trying of circumstances, Serenity had pushed aside all propriety and displayed a fit of rage which only provoked Selene to confirm her suspicions that this was not a task Serenity could manage on her own.

"You were born into royalty, Serenity," she said in a tone that tried hard to exhibit the love she felt for her daughter but had begun to strain with her exhaustion of the topic, "that means we cannot always take the path we feel in our best interest: You must keep the Kingdom in mind and above everything complete the duty you swore to uphold when you took your oath to the Goddess."

"The Goddess would never condemn me to such an arrangement!"

"Oh, Serenity, don't be so dramatic. Our people have been arranging marriages for centuries. You act like it is some abhorrent practice but the reality is that without it many kingdoms would have fallen – many lives lost due to wars that need not have been waged. I know it's hard for you to believe now but love will blossom – and Lord Diamond is a good man. He sincerely cares for you."

"Her cares for nothing beyond my position and my beauty."

"Come now, he has always paid special attention to you, has he not? Brought you gifts from his travels, sent you letters from the battle field. It is not as if he is some monstrous fiend, and as far as his countenance and physique, you could do much worse."

"I hate him, and right now I am not very fond of you either. If you think I will sit idly back while you barter me away like some common whore to a man who cares more for his horses than he does for our people you are very much mistaken."

In the end it was Serenity's lead guardian and heir to Venus that had escorted the princess out of the great hall and back to her chambers. As she watched her daughter walk away Selene turned and gave her own guardian a look of uncertainty.

"By the Goddess herself, Luna, I hope I am doing the right thing."

A week had passed since the confrontation between mother and daughter and now her she stood on the balcony – a perfect view of the chaos that surrounded the event she could find no escape from.

_Look at them all,_ she thought, _excited at the chance to be a part of something so magnificent. A wonderful addition to our history as rulers of the Moon Kingdom.. do they know, even care, at what sacrifice such an event is being held?_

She turned towards the window and stared out at the night sky. Earth's voluminous shape overpowered the heavens, lighting the bleak portrait with a brilliant shades of sapphire and emerald. Serenity thought of the wars that ravaged the beautiful planet – and of the King that was both hated and feared more than any other in the universe. His appeals for aid had been met with refusal and apathy from the Universal Courts – claims of an ancient evil resurfacing mocked.

"At least he doesn't have to worry about having a wife forced upon him," she stated bitterly, and walked out the door into the darkness of the hallway.

~=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

Endymion received the invitation to the wedding while he was eating his breakfast.

"Oh this is grand," he said, "a match made in heaven. I'm surprised such an arrangement isn't considered incest."

He threw the invitation on the table, the force of it nearly knocking over a glass of wine.

"I suppose you shall want to attend, my lord," said Malachite, who had the unfortunate duty of delivering the invitation to Endymion.

"Yes, I suppose I should. At any rate I'm sure such an event will put the women attending in an easily persuasive mood. Perhaps one of them will actually be able to fuck with some proficiency, though that is doubtful considering the planet in question."

"How many men would you like to accompany you, sir?"

"Being that I'm not exactly the most popular man in the universe at the moment I'd say just you and the other Guardians would be wise. Besides, you lot need an opportunity to get out. I do believe Nephrite will murder Jadeite before it's all said and done if he doesn't fine some release for his excess energy."

Malachite nodded, a sense of relief flooding through him and causing the tension to ease from his shoulders.

"It does seem a bit rushed though doesn't it? While I do not make it my business to keep up with the idle gossip of court ladies this is the first I've heard of the princess' engagement."

"I believe it is an arranged marriage, my lord."

Endymion burst into laughter, "Well that explains the mystery of how Prince Diamond was able to secure himself a wife. I was concerned she might have had to deal with the unfortunate experience of being courted by such an abhorrent man."

"Concerned? Endymion, I have known you for a long time, and the extent of your concern for women begins at their breast size and ends the morning after."

Endymion smirked at Malachite's acute observation. While he was Endymion's head guardian, they had practically grown up together and Endymion often times missed the easy relationship that had existed between them before he was crowned Earth's King.

"An astute point, well noted. Though you may find my methods debased, I assure you that you would find your job much more difficult if you had to assist me in juggling multiple women for extended periods of time."

With these words a scantily clad brunette entered the room.

"Endymion, darling, there you are. I woke up this morning and you were already gone, I was worried you'd moved on to someone else."

"Well the day is still young, my pet," he replied and motioned for her to sit, "but your performance last night earned you at least one more opportunity to exhibit your…skills."

She giggled and sat down next to him on the chaise, her auburn curls spilling forth while the sheer material of her gown rose up her leg in an insinuating manner."

"Malachite, leave us. Our friend and I have something we need to discuss in private. And as for our prior discussion, you may want to amend your statement to include my continued concern through the afternoon, at least."

The moans began before Malachite had time to close the door behind him. He smiled and shook his head before walking off to advise his men of the news.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

Serenity looked absolutely stunning. This much she could not deny. Her mother had hired the most renowned – and most expensive – dress maker in the inner galaxy.

The gown was made from the finest silk she had ever seen – so soft and smooth it felt like liquid underneath her touch. The bodice was strapless and fitted around her small frame. Bordered with silver-threaded lace, the stitches wove down the front and across the bottom in patterns depicting the lunar phases and the constellations of importance to their people.

The dress flared at her hips – it was here that layer upon layer of taffeta swept across each side – each accentuated by diamonds and moonstones that glittered like the stars themselves.

The pièce de résistance was the sigil carving of the moon goddess which had been skillfully placed in between the swell of her breasts. The carving had been passed down for six generations as a token of power to each ruling bride – the tale was that it had been carved from the crystalized tears of the moon goddess herself. Fable or truth, Serenity could feel the power that resided in it. She could almost swear she felt rhythmic vibrations emanating from it – as if it had a heartbeat of its own.

Princess Mina walked into the room and stopped short when she spied Serenity.

"Oh, princess. You look… I don't think there has ever been a more beautiful bride. I daresay half the men at the ceremony will be hard at the sight of you."

Serenity blushed at this remark but was unable to hide the laughter that emitted from her chest. Soon both the girls were in a fit of never ending giggles which caused the dressmaker to scold them both and demand Serenity be still lest she get pricked on accident.

Despite her sour disposition the outburst left her feeling much better. Mina walked over to her and brushed a strand of silver from Serenity's eyes. Her eyes commanded a quiet sympathy that resonated within Serenity's heart.

"I've come to invite you to tea in Rei's chambers later this afternoon. Amy and Lita will also be in attendance. Will you be finished in time?"

"I am not sure," Serenity responded, "I still have to choose a gown for the ball. And I've no idea what I should wear. Honestly, Mina, I cannot bring myself to care. It is all just the trappings and linings of an inconvenient prison."

"You mustn't think like that. I am not very fond of Lord Diamond, either, but he is bound to have some good qualities. And perhaps in time you can even take a lover," she said with a mischievous smile.

"He is away often enough, but you know as well as I that it is not just Diamond that fails to ignite my favor – no man has yet caught my interest. Or woman for that matter," she finished, reading instantly the meaning behind the raised eyebrows on her friend's face.

"Perhaps it is you, Serenity. Don't give me that look. All I am trying to say is that courting the Princess of the Moon, and by extension the future ruler of the entire universe is likely to make most men nervous. And you have a propensity for being a bit cold – perhaps if you loosened up a bit, wore a few risqué pieces, men would stop treating you like a statue and start treating you like a woman who has real needs."

"Mmm, as tempting as that entirely sound and not at all inappropriate advice is, it is too late. My fate has been chosen, courtesy of my mother. Though perhaps I should keep it in mind for the future – after all, my husband to be is very fond of war and as we both know war means he will be absent from the palace quite frequently."

Mina smiled politely but knew deep down Serenity would never risk taking a lover – the prominence of her station demanded nothing less than perfection, and the resulting scandal of such an event was not something she would mar her family's legacy with.

"Nevertheless, you must try to make it to tea. The gossip trading just isn't the same without your cynical commentary. And also the girls and I would like to give you your gift in private, before the events of this week wear us all out."

"I would like that very much – I will see what I can do to expedite this," she said with a smile.

The Princess of Venus nodded and proceeded to make her way out the room, each step emphasizing a roll of her hips.

Serenity stared at her form with a twinge of jealously – she was beautiful beyond a doubt but what Mina had was unadulterated sensuality. The advice Mina had given her echoed in her thoughts and turning back to the dress maker she approached the woman with something akin to a spark in her eye.

"I think I know what I desire to wear for the ball, if you would be so kind as to help me select the fabric we can start discussing finer points."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

The tea party was well underway by the time Serenity made it to Princess Rei's chambers. The girls were laughing at a story Princess Lita was telling about one of the men who had been courting her – a particularly stalwart priest from Mercury who, despite vows made to his God, had proclaimed his declarations upon laying eyes on Jupiter's eldest princess.

"I am very sorry to paint the man with such a cruel brush, but he absolutely will not take no for an answer. His advances at the last Cycle Banquet required me to physically force him away from my person."

Mina instantly rolled her eyes.

"As if that's hard to do," said Serenity, completing Mina's thoughts with a smile as she plopped down on one of the vacant ottomans.

The normal pleasantries were exchanged as the girls tried in vain to get Serenity to reveal the details of her ball gown. Finally giving into their friend's coyness, the girls then switched topic to trying to figure out who of worth would be attending the ball.

"I hear King Endymion has accepted," stated Rei.

"Oh, I do hope he brings those handsome guards with him," said Mina before hastily adding, "I know it's beneath my station to lust after men of Earth but I swear they were made in the images of the Gods themselves!"

"I wish he would've refused – or not been invited at all. Women literally throw their panties at his feet and he is still the biggest whore of them all," said Lita heatedly.

"I think it is good that he attending," said Amy, "Relations between Earth and the rest of the council have been strenuous since his appeal for aid was refused."

"All the more reason for us to be on guard while he is here," said Rei.

"I am looking forward to seeing our dear Endymion," stated Serenity causing everyone in the room to turn abruptly to their charge.

"He is very handsome," said Mina, "and you have to admit Lita, with all the practice he's had he is probably the best lover in the kingdom. And I've never heard complaint about the size of his sword or his ability to wield it."

"He's still trouble," she responded.

"Come now. We all knew him when he was a boy – he was mischievous but never malicious. Despite his planet's numerous wars I think the fact he has remained in power speaks volumes for what his people think of him."

"Or volumes about his tenacity for violence and his capability to kill before being killed," said Rei.

"Endymion was never like that," Serenity defended.

"So you've got a thing for the naughty boys," teased Mina.

Serenity blushed and shot daggers at her friend.

"As you are well aware I have no 'thing' for any man in the kingdom. Which is why I am being forced into a marriage with a man I detest because my mother has tired of my inability to settle for someone."

"Perhaps now would be a good time to give Serenity her gift," said Amy.

"What an excellent idea," said Rei, "Mina would you be so kind as to pass me the blindfold?"

"Blindfold," questioned Serenity, unsure of her willingness to submit to such a request.

"Trust us," said Lita as she smiled.

Rei walked over to Serenity and gently tied the blindfold over her eyes. Serenity was plunged into darkness. She heard shuffling, laughter from the other room, cooing from…Rei?, and what sounded like a small bell.

The sounds made their way back into the room where she was waiting patiently. Suddenly something was placed gently in her lap. It was soft and warm and…_moving?_

Rei lifted the blindfold and Serenity looked down to see a cat covered in black fur, no bigger than the size of her hand.

"We bought her from a vendor who said she was picked up on a trip down to Earth. She had a brother who was white but he had already been purchased."

"She's beautiful," said Serenity.

"What will you name her," asked Amy.

"Hmm… how about…Callisto? After the attendant of our Goddess. She is so beautiful – I can't express my gratitude. I shall feel much less lonely at night. Thank you all."

"It was our pleasure," said Rei.

"I supposed I should escort you back to your chambers now. We can set up a space for Callisto and start getting you bathed and prepared for tonight's masquerade," stated Mina.

Serenity thanked the ladies once more, hugged them goodbye, and left with Mina.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

"You look absolutely stunning," said Mina as Serenity stepped out from her dressing room.

"You don't think it's too much?"

"If anything I think it's too little," laughed the Princess of Venus.

Serenity turned to face her mirror. She had asked the dressmaker to design a replica of the Goddess' own gown. The Goddess hadn't worn much though. She reviewed her reflection with astonishment. The fabric was not sheer, but it hugged and clung to her like a second skin of silver and grey. Folds of material draped off her shoulder and plunged down the length of her torso, barely concealing the comely breasts that lie beneath. The dress continued down her length with plenty of fabric but on each side a slit was cut to the top of her thigh, revealing heels that added at least four inches to her height.

Mina came up behind her and placed a teardrop diamond attached to a chain of beaded mercury around her neck.

"The finishing touch, simple but elegant," she said.

"You really think I look okay," Serenity turned and asked her.

"You look like the Goddess herself. I've never seen anyone more beautiful in something so simple."

She walked over to the vanity and took the silver plated brush from a drawer.

"Now to do something with all this hair."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

After Mina had finished helping Serenity get ready she had deposited her in the drawing room and returned to her own chambers to bathe and dress.

She was pondering her future life with the man she didn't want to marry when he had the bad fashion of walking in. He stopped and took in her form, lingering heavily on her breasts before finally addressing her.

"Princess Serenity."

"Lord Diamond."

"I take it you are in good health," he inquired.

"Yes, my lord. I am told your health is also well, though your finances are questionable, but I suppose you've little need to worry about that anymore."

He glared at her but decided to ignore her attempts at goading him.

"I am no fool Serenity. I know you do not wish to marry me, though I wish it was not so. We have known each other for a long time but we have talked very little. It is my fondest wish that you should come to love me eventually, but I understand the animosity you feel because of the situation."

This silenced her. It was true she was not fond of him before the news had been told to her, but she did not detest him so forcefully until she had found out.

_I suppose I should have hated whomever my mother had chosen, it is the position he holds which I cannot stand. _

He seated himself in the chair across from her and began to talk of his most recent conquest. Serenity tried very hard to be polite and make an attempt to respond but she found much of what he said to be boring and self-serving.

"Serenity," he said with an edge of exasperation.

"Yes?"

"I asked when you will be leaving to change? The ball should be commencing shortly," he stated nonchalantly.

"Changing," she inquired innocently.

"Well yes, Princess Serenity. Surely you don't intend to wear this," he motioned to her current attire, "You look quite ravishing to be sure but it may be unsuitable for an event that requires such maneuvering."

"I see nothing wrong with it and as it was made especially for this occasion I will not be changing."

"You look like a whore," he spat.

Anger flared up in her.

"I assure you, dearest betrothed, I fully intend to wear this dress tonight in honor of our Goddess and the sacrifice she, and I, have both made. Please do not make the mistake of assuming that just because I was raised to be a lady that I will not revel in dressing like a whore – it is after all what my mother has essentially made me."

His eyes cooled into a deep silver but he made no move to stop her as she walked to the window and stared up at the brilliant sapphire planet.

"As you wish, princess. But please do not make the mistake of assuming that just because I was raised a gentlemen that I will not play the part of master once we are wed – it is after all what your mother is essentially making me."

Earth blurred before her eyes as silent tears starting pouring down her face. She did not turn to meet his mocking gaze and after a moment she heard the echo of his footsteps as he left the drawing room.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

The ballroom was magnificently decorated. Even having seen the majority of the renovations as they occurred had not prepared her for this. The whole room sparkled with the light of thousands of candles. All around the tables and laced through chandeliers and balustrades gardenias and white roses gave the space the appearance of a wild and majestic garden.

Selene walked up behind her daughter and placed her arms tightly around her.

"You look beautiful, my dearest love."

Serenity turned and hugged her mother, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The Queen embraced her child before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"You are the future of the Moon, and of the entire Universe. You will wield more power than anyone else, you will help millions of people and command others to die when necessary. But above all you will serve the Goddess better than any other ruler who came before you because you have been blessed with her powers. Have faith that the despair of these circumstances will pass and that she will guide you."

As she pulled away Serenity felt her place something in her hand. Looking down she saw the moon crystal that had been placed in her palm. It became warm and transformed itself into an open blossom more beautiful than any jewel she had ever seen.

"But mother, you have… I am not to receive this until you are no longer Queen."

"It will be well guarded in your keeping. And should we ever find need to use it I do not doubt that you will handle it with greater ability than me – the Goddess has truly favored you."

With that she walked away and left Serenity to begin attending to the crowds. She eventually found the girls who managed to get her slightly drunk off of champagne. She danced with men she had never before seen, spoke with men she had wished to never again see, and laughed with women of both categories.

She briefly spotted Endymion, surrounded by a group of giggling ladies, and studied his handsome features. After a time he excused himself much to the dismay of the women and made his way back to his guards.

_Despite everything he is by far the most handsome creature here._

After awhile she found herself over excited and decided to sneak off to the balcony for some fresh air. Gazing up at the Earth she thought of the primitive notions of marriage and how she felt certain it was the invention of some man determined to cure women of freedom.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

"So that's what our darling princess decided to wear to her ball. I must say I am rather impressed. Already she has more merit than her mother," stated Endymion coolly.

"All these women are dressed as if they were attending some orgiastic ceremony," said Nephrite in disbelief.

Endymion and Malachite both laughed at him, knowing full well he was determined to get laid tonight even if he had to settle for one of the servants on the kitchen staff.

"Where is Jaedite," asked Zoicite.

"I believe you will find him speaking with Lady Rei, though why he wastes his time on such a hopeless cause I know not."

Just then Endymion caught site of Serenity making a hasty escape towards the balcony. He drained his glass as he continued to watch her retreating form. Malachite followed his line of sight and immediately cursed.

"Endymion, I beg of you as the head of your guard and your oldest friend, do not follow her.

"Oh calm down. It's not as if I am not a welcome guest," he said with a dark smirk. "From what I remember she was pleasant enough – her mother is a bitch to be sure but I often find that leads to a rebellious quality in the offspring. A theory well proven by her choice of dress."

Jaedite came up to the group with a smug look of satisfaction painted on his face. With a wink Endymion walked away and disappeared into the shadows.

Jaedite's face dropped.

"Please tell me he is not attempting to take her blood the night before her wedding. As if Earth isn't hated enough."

Nephrite smirked, Zoicite sighed, Malachite grabbed a glass of wine from a passing tray and began to drink.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

The cold air lapped at the bare skin of her shoulders and neck. The risqué nature of her gown allowed ample access for the wind to billow it away from her form in an insinuating manner - one of the last defiant acts she could display before her marriage. The night air numbed her – a reality she found soothing after the day's events. Her hands held tightly to the marble railing of the balcony – the expanse of beauty beyond its edge almost enough to drown her mind from the festivities taking place back inside.

Behind her a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Forgive the intrusion, your highness."

She turned and was shocked to see the object of her evening's earlier affections.

"King Endymion, how lovely to see you," she said, barely hiding the rush that was flooding through her limbs.

"Escaping the swarm of people wishing you merry tidings, I take it?"

Her face set into a grim countenance.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. And you? Are the gaggles of completely enamored females too much for our dear King of Earth?"

"Now, now, princess. It isn't becoming to mock your guests. I do recall you getting punished for a similar offense some years ago."

She blushed at the mention of the memory – it was true she had not always acted the part of a lady, nor even behaved in a kind manner to those she found beneath her. The occasion he had mentioned was no doubt in reference to the time she had snubbed the Princess of Pluto when she made to interrupt a conversation between herself and Endymion. Her mother had seen the incident and made her publicly apologize and offer Setsuna a gift of her own pearls.

His eyes lit up as he watched her reaction. She was so lively, still as feisty as he remembered from their youth. Though they had seen each other on rare occasions at major events they had not had the opportunity to speak alone for nearly a decade and he found himself almost relieved to find her less changed than he would had imagined.

"I daresay, they could not find a punishment crueler than this marriage," she said unequivocally.

"Does the thought of Lord Diamond not quicken your pulse, Serenity," he breathed softly.

He was so close to her now, she had not noticed before but his proximity allowed her to smell the subtle scent that emanated off of him. She stared up into the blue eyes of the man she used to know so intimately, now little more than a stranger.

"Do these tactics usually work on women," she inquired mockingly.

"Unless they are cold and bitter," he retorted, "but that seems to be par for the course when it comes to women of the Moon."

His words wounded her. She had intended it to be a joke but she could tell his entire mood had shifted. The boy who had once been so full of laughter and mischief was now a man of harsh words and cutting jabs.

"I did not mean to wound you, Endy."

"I do not need your sympathy Princess, just as I did not need the sympathy from your council members as they denounced me a fool and denied me aid to save my people."

"You know I had nothing to do with that."

"No, you just sit in your marble castle dressed in the finest gowns, eating succulent foods, and throwing balls while the people of my planet starve and beg for help."

She had had enough and turned to leave his company.

"What's the matter, Princess, the realities of the current state of affairs too much for your pretty head to consider? Or is your heart so frozen you just don't care."

She turned and made a swing to slap him but he caught her hand. Pushing her against the balcony he leaned down and kissed her forcefully, pressing his mouth hard against hers. She was shocked but made no movement to stop him, some force within her was building… her heart beat wildly and the flesh that had been frozen from the wind now fevered with every touch he made. As quickly as he had attacked, he retreated.

"That will give you something to think about when you have to go to bed with Lord Diamond."

With that he stalked back to the merriment that continued inside. She sat stunned trying to pull her thoughts together and figure out what just happened. Despite his cruel words she found herself enigmatically attracted to him – the kiss only fueling the fire that had been threatening to rage since he first appeared.

She turned back and stared at the blue planet of the man whose kiss still lingered on her mouth, a silent prayer to the Goddess hanging on her lips.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

The door closed behind her silently. She had gone over the tangled scheme again and again – each thread leading her to one place: his chamber. Her bare feet made no sound against the marble floor as she crossed the room towards his bed. His sleeping body was turned on its side, sinews and shoulders expanding with each deep breath he took. She stared for what seemed like an eternity – the doubts binding her at the crucial moment. The crossroads of her destiny laid in front of her, mocking her for the fate that awaited her and the courage she lacked to evade it. It was in cowardice she turned away from him, and in terror she was pulled back. The blade rested against her throat gently but steadfast – the cool steel causing goose bumps to rise across flesh.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my chamber," Endymion questioned harshly – the harmony of his voice hoarsened by fatigue and anger.

She uttered nothing, could not swallow the hardened lump of fear that took up refuge in her throat.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness of his surroundings and realizing the feminine frame of the intruder, Endymion slowly pulled his sword away. Again he demanded to know her purpose, but to no end. It was only silence that answered his interrogation. Roughly he tugged her arm and forced her to face towards him.

His eyes danced across lucid flesh, shining in the rays of the earthlight despite the darkness of the chamber – its glow enhancing the curves of her breast, gently cradled by the cascade of curls which encompassed her body in a veil of silver. It was not until his eyes traveled up to her face that he realized the identity of his intruder. Curiosity flashed in his eyes, the icy blue pits almost expressing amusement before settling into a countenance of antipathy.

"May I inquire as to what honor I owe such a late visit from the future Queen?" he said in a tone so cold and mocking she almost wished for the steel of the blade to slip and take pity on her.

Silence.

"Am I correct in assuming you've not become a mute since our last encounter? It would be such a shame for someone as beautiful as you to be so marred, but perhaps it would be a welcome improvement when held in comparison with your current ruler."

His frustration mounted as she stood silently – paralyzed by his words and those eyes that would not break their gaze from hers. Eyes she felt probing into the very depths of her mind, searching for the answers she would not speak. For a moment he considered what to do – not knowing what way to best coax a response from the strange creature before him. It was silence he finally settled upon as the most effective weapon. Wordlessly he stood up from the bed, the sword still in his hand, and walked across to the dresser. It was an action which under normal conditions might not have held much impact, but considering his current state of nudity it produced a rather bewildered reaction from the princess.

The blood rose first in her cheeks, then slowly crept its way across her flesh – a burning sensation that emanated from her chest and caused a look of fear to encompass her features.

Laughter emitted from Endymion in a series of waves, his eyes twinkling with a joy that seemed almost foreign on his face – she noted it was the first time in recent memory she had seen him look even remotely happy. However, it was not long before his composure was replaced. She knew her time was running out. She would not, could not, submit to her mother's plans without making an attempt to free herself.

"I wish to return with you to Earth," she said evenly.

All remnants of cheer drained instantly from his face, regenerated with an abyss of brutality that he seemed to always have in excess.

"I'm sorry Princess, I don't quite understand. Surely you don't intend to make Earth your first holiday destination after your marriage. And surely something so banal can be settled outside of my chamber, during daylight hours. Or perhaps even better, through written correspondence at a later date."

"Do not misunderstand me, Endymion. I do not wish to marry Diamond, you know as much from our earlier conversation. I wish to abandon my post, I wish to escape to the last place they would search for me, I wish to be guarded under your protection."

The laughter that filled the room was now cold and brittle. She swallowed hard, forcing the fear of his denial down where it coiled in her stomach like a writhing serpent.

"Princess, I fear that the lateness of the hour and the fear of your impending nuptials have convinced all reason to leave you. I have neither the time, the resources, nor the inclination to harbor you. If you were ever found it would result only in the certainty of one thing: war between Earth and her Moon."

"Endymion, please," she cried out, "You are the last hope I have. I've thought of countless possibilities and this is the only one that would guarantee I was not found. And should a day ever come that I was discovered it would be known that I had willingly fled, that you had only aided me under the coercion of a threat of war should you give me away. If only you'd –"

He cut her off with a simple gesture of his hand.

"Enough, Serenity. This is something I will not be party to. Not because I fear war, but because I have no interest. What have I to gain from such an undertaking? What do you possess that could possibly be worth the inevitable outcome of such a scheme."

"Who is to say I shall ever be found?" her voice was now piercing with the anxiety of her hopes being crushed.

He abandoned his sword to the ground and walked swiftly towards her. A hand reached out to her throat and for a moment she thought he would strangle her, end her misery on a more final note. But the coolness of his fingertips only stroked her flesh, each touch sensually electrifying to her virginal flesh.

With gentleness he said the realities she had ignored.

"Serenity they will never stop looking for you. They will hunt you, they will find you, and they will take measures to ensure you never leave again. The rest of your life will still require you to marry a man you detest, only this time whatever pretense of freedom you may have been given will be stripped from you."

Her eyes looked up to meet his. There was no hate, no malice. What he spoke was simply a truth that would one day come to pass. But it was a reality she was willing to sell her soul to delay.

"I will give you anything. Please do this for me, Endymion."

"You've nothing to offer me. All your wealth, your sway with the council, is nonexistent until you take the throne."

Her heart pumped violently in her chest. The proximity of the man who had lit in her feelings and emotions she had never experienced was taking effect on her. Her eyes roamed over his body and a yearning like one she had never known overtook her.

"I can offer you my body Endymion – it is all I have but I offer it to you completely and willingly."

Something changed in his eyes then, a flicker of hunger that engulfed her and sent her mind swimming with the visions of what she had just promised. He turned then, carelessly making his way back to the bed and sitting gently on its edge.

"It's an intriguing offer Serenity. I will admit I have dreamt of you before, wondered at the sounds that would dispense from those pouting lips, but the fact remains that you are unskilled in the arts of love making – as much was apparent when I kissed you."

"Then teach me, Endymion. Please do not deny me… take me and possess me and make me yours. That fate I can accept willingly, but please do not damn me to this marriage."

"If your mother finds out that you ran away to take up residence with me as my new sexual conquest nothing will stop her from declaring war. When she finds out her little angel indulged in depraved and lewd conduct with a man of Earth the fact that you submitted willingly will hold no bearing. The fates of both Kingdoms, the lives of innocent victims of war, will rest entirely upon your shoulders."

"Then so be it."

He smiled then, the satisfaction of his victory showing through his eyes. He had maneuvered her to the position he had intended from the beginning – and now both the consequences and the blame were her lot to bear, not his.

"I will require payment to become effective immediately," he said darkly, almost expecting her to back out when it was now obvious to both of them that he had been waiting for this from the beginning.

The fabric of her gown made no sound as it floated to the floor, the silk pooling around her delicate ankles. The exposure of her skin in the cold room caused the flesh to grow taut and her nipples to harden. He feasted hungrily upon the vision in front of him – she was the most beautiful woman he had ever come across, and there were many to compare her to. His exposed organ rose hastily, despite the cold, but he did not act upon its wishes right away.

"Come to me," he commanded.

Reluctantly she walked forward until she was in front of his form. She looked down upon him, his ebony hair glistening like onyx in the moonlight. The flesh of his arms and chest were darkened from the constant exposure to sun – one of the lesser ramifications of spending years on a battle field. His eyes beckoned her, their depths promising pleasure and pain in turn. There was no love, there was no sympathy, only the recognition that he was now the master of her flesh.

"You are a virgin, I take it?" he asked brusquely.

She nodded her assent, biting her bottom lip to prevent any protestation her fear might induce.

"Sit on my lap, straddling your legs over mine."

She did as he asked, placing her hands on his shoulders for support until she could settle into what she thought was a comfortable position. Seated face to face like this the difference in their height became more apparent – her lips level with the base of his throat and her breasts barely half way up his chest, a fact which Endymion did not neglect to notice.

His hands roamed up her thighs, exploring the soft skin beneath them. Each trace of his fingers sent shivers through Serenity. Her thoughts raced in anticipation, her desire taking precedence over any remaining fears she had. She had struck her bargain, and she would remain committed to its price tag.

"Kiss me," he said.

She leaned into him, the small of her back arching her body into his form as her lips brushed against his. It was a gentle gesture, one that she had done countless times to her mother and childhood sweethearts. She sighed softly, the sweetness of her breath mingling with the air, and pulled away slowly.

"Alright," he said steadily, "now let's try that again but this time kiss me like I am the man you're about to fuck and not an ailing relative."

The crass language caused her to start. She looked at him inquisitively but he would not rescue her from this – he didn't just want her innocence, he wanted it to be given up, to watch her submit and revel in her enjoyment of doing so.

She leaned forward once again, her lips meeting his more assuredly than before. She felt him tense as she spread his lips with her tongue, probing softly with each stroke as she explored the boundaries of his mouth. He was liquid fire in her mouth, spicy and hot and comforting. A moan escaped her mouth catching her unaware and causing him to retaliate in kind. She reveled in the reaction, kissing him with more urgency than before. Filled with the passion of her own actions she wrapped her arms around his torso, the delicate nails digging softly into the muscled flesh. After what felt to her an eternity of bliss, she traced her tongue along the edges of his mouth before pulling back.

Coyly she asked, "Was that better, my lord?"

A low growl emanated from his chest, a warning to brace herself for the impending barrage of attacks his mouth laid upon hers. He kissed her so powerfully and with such precision she allowed herself to become lost to his cause and let his unmitigated control lead her. She found herself taken to a new height with every violation his tongue committed, the ramifications of her decision no longer important. All that mattered was his mouth and the pleasure it brought her.

His hands made their way to her breasts where they explored the virginal flesh, taunting her with his rough treatment, each pinch sharp in its punishment but also gratifying to the savage that seemed to have possessed her. She cried out his name, the sound of her strangled voice pleading him for an unknown fulfillment.

He stopped then, chastising himself for being overtaken by her charms. She may have been a virgin, but nothing about her body's reactions was chaste. Even now in the absence of his lips and hands her body made up for it with a gentle rocking of her hips against his lap – the undulations teasing him to the brink of madness.

He entangled one of his hands within the silver threads of hair spilling all around them and forced her head closer to him. The other hand slowly trekked up her leg and towards the hollow of nerves that would set her free from innocence forever. His fingers touched her gently at first, sliding around easily with the budding moisture that pooled there.

"You're very wet," he stated roughly, "it will aid in easing the pain."

His words had little effect on her though. They seemed light years away from the ecstasy she was drowning in. Each stroke of his fingers erupting with a sensation she could only describe as both thrilling and blissful. She had never known anything close to it and the longer she felt it the more she wanted.

It was then he tossed her down, laying her forcefully on the bed beneath them. He studied her in all her rapturous beauty. The smooth stomach that quivered in anticipation, the pert breasts that bounced with each stroke of his hand, the legs that curled around his own, pulling him to her. At long last, he pulled his hand away from her, bringing the thumb to his mouth to taste the juices he had aroused. She tasted like honey in his mouth, her soft flavor both satisfying and alluring.

Before she had time to register his absence he had penetrated her in a swift movement. The sharp pain caused her to cry out as tears prickled in her eyes. His mouth met hers, attempting to console her for the agony she must endure. With each kiss he grinded slowly into her, filling her completely before retreating. He repeated the motion over and over and over until Serenity thought she would be dizzy with the desire. Slowly the pain receded, allowing the delirium she had felt not minutes before to be rekindled.

"Please, Endymion," she begged, "please…"

His head nuzzled into the crook of her neck, tasting the salt of her body and nipping at the exposed skin.

"Please what, princess?" he responded gruffly.

Serenity was unable to answer however, the pleasure mounting so high until she could only speak in moans and whimpers. Each call begged to him, his pace picking up speed until he thought he might break the frail form beneath him. All intentions of slaying need at a gentler pace were abandoned.. his desire to fill her completely blinded all reason and bucked them both into an endless race to oblivion.

He handled her forcefully, each brutal stroke he made slamming her painfully – but she wanted more. She clawed at his shoulders, the droplets of blood mingling with the sweat of his excess movement and dropping idly down his back. She was lost in a labyrinth of pleasure and all she knew was that Endymion was the key to her release.

His mouth found hers again – assaulted her, poured into her. She met his passion, challenged it with her own forcefulness.

"Fuck, Serenity," he moaned out.

She knew it was beneath her, knew the shame she should feel, but she reveled in the pleasure she gave him, the way he said her name, the fact that she now belonged to him.

"Endymion," she cried out desperately, "please, I feel like my body may burst."

He willingly obliged, pumping as fast as he could until he felt her clenching around his cock – her nails digging deeper into his flesh as she screamed out in pleasure. It was enough to send him into a fit of ecstasy. Hot fluid filled her – blazing through areas she had never been aware of before this night. He groaned into her mouth as he pulled out of her, the absence of warmth his body provided being felt immediately by Serenity.

He fell to the other side of the bed, his breath ragged from exertion. Serenity lay silent, not sure of what to say or do, what the arrangement dictated beyond what she had just experienced. A million thoughts flooded her mind – it wasn't so long ago she had been fearful of the future, and now it seemed nothing more than an idle memory.

In gratitude she pressed her body against his, this man of Earth, both master and savior. His arms automatically wrapped around her frail body, stroking the flesh of her buttocks.

"So, dear princess," he murmured into her ear, "how did you enjoy bartering your flesh?"

She breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. She kissed his neck, lingering across the flesh until she reached his lips. Slowly she parted them, being met with an eager return from the man whose arms held her captive.

Endymion made a noise of exasperation and parted from her mouth.

"Serenity if you do not cease, willing or not, I will take you again."

She gently nipped at his bottom lip before sliding down and encircling her legs around his.

"What am I, Endymion," she asked in a tone of curiosity, "A lover? A mistress? A slave? I do not know how to think of myself anymore.."

He pulled her tightly against him, the curve of her body nestling against his form.

His lips brushed against her temple, warm breath tickling her ear as he murmured, "You are mine."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

So yeah, that's the first chapter of my story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Obviously I would totally appreciate reviews and critiques.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of "Entanglements"!

First off, none of this crap at the top is required for you to understand and/or enjoy this chapter, so if you don't give a whit about my commentary feel free to skip on down to sexy time ;D I really don't blame you at all!

Secondly, let me thank each and every one of you for reading, and especially to those of you who posted such encouraging reviews. This story has been in my head for quite some time but a combination of doubt in my own abilities and fear of its reception prevented it from reaching you until recently (ok – procrastination played a part too). To know that you guys are out there reading it and are requesting for me to continue writing has been simply an amazing feeling.

As always – my standard disclaimers are listed below. This is an 'M' fic for a reason so if you don't enjoy reading about sex you should probably ask yourself why you've decided to come back for a second chapter – it ain't getting any less raunchier peeps :P

Thanks again for your support – and I hope you enjoy this installment. Feel free to ask questions – I will try to answer them to the best of my ability without ruining future plot lines.

Xoxo, Amber.

Standard disclaimers apply. In addition this is a rated M fic, expect rated M material. Also expect almost anything that is found generally disturbing: Murder, allusions to rape, theft, sadistic personalities, blind love, etc. etc. At the moment I have no intentions of including clowns or horse porn but you never know with these things.

Added disclaimer: There will be no pregnancy in this story. Why? Because fuck Chibiusa that's why.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

She awoke from her dreams to his mouth ravaging her breasts, reawakening the desire that had torn through her body. The feeling of his lips was warm and soft as he sucked and nibbled at the tender flesh. It wasn't until his fingers made their way into her passage that she became startled – the realities of her surroundings, and her decisions, returning along with consciousness.

His eyes met hers and all she saw was the carnal hunger that resided in their depths.

"What time is it," she asked, fearing that dawn had already risen.

"We have time, princess," he said darkly, "It's only been an hour since you made your pact with the devil - signed in blood, naturally."

She blushed, noticing the stain on the bed sheets and the red tarnish of her thighs. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses along the discolored skin, trailing closer and closer to the spot that craved the pleasure he had roused within her.

"Endymion," she cried out as his mouth sunk into her slit – his teeth tormenting the sensitive flesh.

"Yes, princess," he asked wickedly, his mouth still working its carnal magic.

"Stop, Endymion, please – I, I can't take anymore."

He immediately ceased his endeavor and stared up into her eyes.

"Do you really want me to stop," he asked huskily.

"No," she sobbed, before pulling his head back down.

His lips curled into a sensual smile as he returned to his task. She writhed beneath him as he nipped and sucked on the forbidden fruit she offered, the moans that resounded through her as animal as the beast between her legs. His torment continued until she could take no more and beneath his skillful assaults her body shuddered to completion – her thighs gripping tightly around his shoulders with the intensity of the pleasure.

He chuckled and pulled away – the juice from her desire damp across his face. He kissed her brutally – her own taste swirling on her tongue. The eagerness with which his mouth sought hers reminded her of their first kiss on the terrace – had it really only been a few hours ago?

He broke away and looked down at her, his eyes betraying the savage hunger he had strained to control. He sank his member into her gently, burying his head into her neck as he let out a fierce moan. Her legs instantly moved to accept him, wrapping like serpents around his hips and pulling him closer into her keep.

They moved in sync, each thrust being met with one of equal fervor from below. His pace remained steady, but nevertheless garnered a string of sensual whimpers from the newborn harlot beneath him. His mouth reclaimed hers, teeth biting and tugging her bottom lip in further attempt at possessing the woman who had entangled him into her schemes. As his plunged deeper she let out a siren's call – the expression of his triumph and the tightening of her muscles on his cock causing him to come with her.

She fell into a dazed state of sex and exhaustion, her body only partially aware as he took her once more. She was oblivious to the moans that escaped her lips, aware only of the rocking motion of their bodies and the fevered kisses he pressed upon her. In a frenzied cry he spent his third release before pulling away.

It was the gentle strokes of his fingers on her bottom that brought her back to awareness. She felt dizzy and tired and more than a little sore but all of this meant nothing compared to the bliss that swam through her body. His teeth pulled on her earlobe.

"Wake up, gorgeous," he whispered.

She sighed and rolled over to face the man to whom she now belonged. Despite a lack of sleep and the burden of his insatiable appetite she was still as lovely as when she came to his chamber. Perfect hair had been replaced with a mussed tangle of curls, lipstick with the stain of his brutal kisses, and blush with the rosy coloring from the effort of their lovemaking – but it all served only to enhance her beauty. He couldn't resist kissing her again, but managed to cease his efforts before they led to an additional round that would require time or energy they could not currently afford.

"We need to find you a change of clothes and get any additional items you may require – though don't plan on taking too much. The more premeditated this looks the less likely we are to succeed. I will make the journey to your chambers; I just need to know what else it is you need."

She exhaled as she her thoughts drifted towards the rational matters at hand.

"No clothes," she inquired.

"No, people who are taken under questionable circumstances generally do not have time to pack their satin gowns and silk undergarments. Nor would they pack jewelry if that is to be your next inquiry."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she decided whether or not to ask her next question. Finally she concluded that if she could trust this man enough to keep his end of the bargain after taking her virginity that she should disclose the next piece of information as well.

"Should I bring the Moon Crystal," she asked softly.

His eyes flickered, but his expression did not change.

"I thought your mother would be in possession of the crystal," he said nonchalantly, "by the customs of your bloodline it is generally only passed down after the death of the current ruler, is it not?"

"My mother gave it to me last night – as a wedding present," she said sullenly.

"Do not feel so guilty, Serenity. You are a grown woman, not a cow to be bred with a chosen bull; you should have been allowed to marry whom you wanted."

She did not disagree with his words but felt it difficult to voice any affirmation.

"Where is the crystal," he asked in a solemn tone.

"In the jewelry chest located in the third drawer of my armoire."

"Alright," he said, "is there anything else you need?"

"The girls gave me a kitten – I would like to bring her if you think she could make the voyage."

He shook his head.

"Taking your cat would signify a sentimental calculation of your departure. I am afraid you will need to leave it or risk them knowing immediately that you have left of your own free will."

"Won't they think that anyways?"

"Not necessarily. Yes, you most definitely have motive, but you must also keep in mind that nearly every noble is in attendance today. Whether on good terms or bad the Queen has invited one and all to witness your wedding – she thought it would offer unity among our nations, but it also leaves an ample number of suspects in your disappearance. We can use this to our advantage, but taking the cat will more than likely destroy any chance of them pursuing that line of thought."

Tears welled in her eyes but she nodded her assent. He got up and began dressing himself. Once he had finished he picked up the silk night gown that she had discarded on the floor only hours ago.

"I will take this so it appears you woke up and began getting ready for the ceremony. Stay here and do not under any circumstances leave the room."

She gave him a look that suggested him idiotic if he really thought she would wander the halls nude. He smiled warmly and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh, believe me, princess. It's my pleasure."

With that he quietly exited the room leaving Serenity to ponder the ramifications of her deeds.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

When he returned he was carrying the Moon Crystal and the shabby colored robes of a servant girl. Eyeing the dress, she gave him a questionable look.

"Tut, tut. Do you think you were going to go unnoticed wearing the gown of a princess? This will aid in your concealment – after all, who would expect Her Royal Highness to be wandering the halls in servant's garb."

She saw the wisdom of his statement but was still not satisfied with its procurement.

"And just where did you manage to get it," she asked.

"Not how you'd expect," he stated evenly, though his eyes twinkled with mischief.

She pouted but all he did was plant another kiss on her lips and pull her out of bed.

"Dress," he commanded.

She did not dare disobey.

After a brief inquiry as to the most secluded places in the palace, Endymion used his communicator to contact Malachite and bid him meet the couple in the East garden's labyrinth. It had the dual purpose of being both secluded and located near the landing station where all of the guest ships had been docked.

As they sat together waiting Serenity thought of the last time they had been in this garden together.

"You know, if memory serves correctly, I believe we first met in this garden," he said with a boyish chuckle.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she smiled.

"Makes you wonder if we are destined to be together, doesn't it," he asked, a raise of his eyebrows and the conspiratorial whisper reminding her of the boy she had known then.

She busted out laughing but he quieted her with a deep kiss – his alchemy turning giggles into moans. He was already hard again with desire, but deciding he was probably traumatizing Malachite enough by asking him to assist in smuggling Serenity back to Earth he pulled away, lest the general unwillingly bear witness to their fornication.

It was with great reluctance, though. Even now, in the garb of some lowly servant, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Even more so when her cheeks were rose-colored with excitement and her breasts swelled with desire. And those eyes… innocent yet so full of longing.

Never had he thought that they would've ended up here when they had first met. She had been so young – full of life and untamed despite her mother's constant employment of various tutors and guardians. He had been fifteen then, barely three months away from becoming a man according to the laws of his people, and they had met when she had bumped into him, literally.

"Why were you running that day," he asked quietly.

A rueful smile played on her lips as she recalled the memory.

"My mother's new dance tutor had decided I would retain her lessons more effectively if, when I made a misstep, she hit the offending leg with a cane. I plotted my revenge and when the servant came in with our tea I shoved her onto the couch, dragged her skirts over her head, and made a mad dash for the gardens. Of course my plan was somewhat thwarted when I ran into a boy who was so alarmed by a little girl that he cried out – allowing the guards to instantly determine my position."

"For Gods' sake, woman, you may be thin but you ran into me with the force of a bull. Besides, the look on your face when they dragged you off kicking and screaming was worth the wrath I had to bear."

"Yes, how did you manage to turn my graces? I remember cursing your very existence and then it was almost as if we were inseparable. Much to my mother's dismay."

It was his time to smile ruefully in remembrance.

"I believe it had something to do with the fact that I aided and abetted one of your later revolutions. Far from giving away your position, I pushed you into the fountain and held you under as the guards inquired if I knew of your whereabouts."

"Oh, yes," she interjected, "I was inclined to be even more furious at you, but the thought of my mother's reaction upon seeing me in such a state was priceless. It was the nicest thing anyone could ever have given me."

"Well I must admit it was more in retaliation at your treatment of me in court than any overwhelming desire to help you that inspired the scheme."

She shrugged, "It well deserved the kiss I gave you."

"Mmm," he recalled, "Would you believe me if I told you it was my first kiss?"

"No."

"Then you know me exceedingly too well for your own good," he replied with a grin.

They continued their conversation until dawn broke the sky and then remained waiting in silence, fear of discovery keener now that darkness no longer cloaked them. He knew her anxiety was growing with each passing moment and silently cursed Malachite for taking so long. He soothed her anxiety by running his hands up and down her thighs in gentle strokes.

At long last the general showed up, but he was not alone. If he had not been Endymion's most trusted advisor he would've been tempted to cut him down.

"Apologies, my lord. I thought it wise to have Zoisite verify any added security measures in place for today's ceremony. It looks like they have installed watchers in and around the docks. Apparently they fear a possible escape by someone of great importance," he gave in explanation, his eyes turning to Serenity pointedly at his last remarks.

"And your lovely companion," Endymion inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Do not let the dress and makeup fool you. Jadeite is to be our decoy – he will sneak through the West entrance and go to our ship – once there he will send me a message via communicator and I will escort Serenity there. This way if we are stopped or if they decide to review footage later, which I am certain they will in light of our plans, it will appear as if I escorted a servant to the ship for less than honorable reasons and then took her back to the castle once we had finished."

Endymion quickly glanced at his youngest guard and had to bite his lip to hide the creeping smirk, but Jadeite's sensitivity was heightened and he cut eyes at his King.

"Malachite has been so kind as to remind me that I am sworn to aid you in your schemes no matter what duties it requires of me. But I warn you, one word of this to Nephrite and you will find yourself in need of a new guard. Possibly two if I kill him before I abandon my post."

Endymion's mouth quirked but he nodded.

Jadeite then turned to Serenity and made a mock curtsy.

"Your Majesty."

She gripped his hand in hers and looked directly into his eyes.

"Thank you," she said, "I know you are not doing this for me but I want you to know that I truly appreciate your assistance. Both of you," she emphasized as she looked at Malachite.

The general did not respond but his eyes softened.

"Jadeite, move quickly but stay out of sight. We will wait for your confirmation. Endymion, I think it best you head back and start preparing to attend the ceremony. The last thing we need is for you to be connected with having been in this area."

Endymion put his lips to Serenity's and kissed softly.

"There is no one I trust more than Malachite, he will not let any harm come to you. I will see you as soon as I can."

He and Malachite exchanged a look and then he was gone.

Malachite did not speak as they waited for word to begin their journey. She was grateful that he was not hounding her with questions, or worse, condemning her for involving his King in such plots, but the silence was stifling.

At last she heard Jadeite's voice.

"Confirmation of on-target location."

Malachite threw the cloak over her face and silently guided her away from everything she knew and into the dark frontier of her future.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

The wedding venue was even grander than the previous night's ball, if that was possible. Flowers, crystals, candles, ribbons, and myriads of good looking men and woman decorated the room. All of this was lost on Endymion though, who was sitting impatiently with Nephrite and Zoisite.

His thoughts drifted to the princess and the events of last night. He knew he was playing with fire. Yes, he wanted a war, and making the princess his own personal courtesan was by far the most enjoyable way to incite it, but he still had misgivings. She was young, an amateur in the bedroom – though not unskilled his thoughts interjected – but it was not like him to undertake a situation with so many questionable variables. So much could go wrong, but something inside him was willing to risk all of it to keep her. The fact that he could not identify the motivating influence only served to irk him even more.

Thankfully, Malachite and Jadeite came in, allowing him to postpone such thought processes…for now.

His eyes met the general's and he was given a curt nod. Sitting down they began to talk idly of minor gossips and reports from Earth until they were able to ascertain that no one within earshot was listening to their conversation.

"Did you have any trouble on the way back to your chambers?"

"Well, I was not questioned but I did raise a few pairs of eyes from a few servants and ladies in waiting. But that was probably more to the fact that I had unlaced my shirt and carried my cloak over my shoulder – I figured it likely that I was to run into at least someone so I made it appear as if I had spent the night fucking some noble woman in her chambers."

Malachite smiled – it was an alibi no one was likely to second guess.

Many minutes had passed and a low murmur was starting to creep through the crowds – at first a wave of comments and inquiries about the time of commencement, and then slowly but surely questions, gossip, and at long last a telling silence.

During this time Selene was sitting in a throne to the left of the alter – her face a mask, but Endymion could tell by the stone cold set of her mouth, her eyes like glass and just as emotionless, that she was growing more furious with each passing minute. The princesses of Venus and Mars kept reporting to her – of what no one could guess, except of course Endymion and his men.

At long last the cue Endymion had been waiting for came – Lord Diamond walked in, his face grim, and shook his head at Selene. She closed her eyes briefly, no doubt to gather up all the courage she had in order to face the most important people of her kingdom in such disgraced circumstances.

She stood silently and looked out among the crowds.

"My lords, ladies, I ask your forgiveness but must inform you that unfortunately today's proceedings will not be occurring. I graciously thank you all for your attendance and wish you a safe journey home. For those of you who arrived earlier this morning and had not intended to return home today, please speak with the ambassador for your planet and we will make arrangements to host you in the palace and provide you with the necessary servants to accommodate you and your guests."

With that she stepped down, made her way over to the Princess of Venus where she vehemently whispered something to her, and stalked out of the room – Lord Diamond following close behind.

Resounding echoes of voices broke out at once. Endymion looked over to his men, his eyes dark and unfathomable, and gave a curt inclination of his head towards the door.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

Upon returning to the ship Endymion found Serenity fast asleep in one of the cabins – the exertions from the night before having finally taken their toll. He stared down at her form for a moment, studying the serene look of her features – the gentle arch of her brows, the sensual curve of her nose, and the sweet pout of her lips.

Silently, and as lightly as possible, he lay down behind her and curled his arms around her sleeping body. She whined softly but pressed back into his form. A gentle smile grazed his mouth.

"My lord, we are about to –" Malachite cut his statement short at the sight that lay before him.

Endymion held a finger to his lips in a gesture of silence but nodded he understood the general's message. A dark look crossed Malachite's face as he returned to the main control room – the raised eyebrows of his fellow guards ignored as he sat down and stared silently in fervent contemplation. He remained quiet for the entire voyage.

When she woke they had landed. She stretched like a feline before shedding her cloak and making her way towards the door of the cabin – excitement getting the better of her. Four pairs of eyes watched as she made her way towards the vessel's exit. Upon descending the steps, she was met with the most sour-faced woman she had ever seen – black hair spilling forth in a tangle of unkempt curls.

"Beryl," Endymion acknowledged.

He was behind her now, his hand moving possessively to the small of her back and guiding her left towards the entrance of his palace.

On the outside the palace appeared slightly worn down, but very ancient. By Serenity's observations she surmised it must have been converted from one of the original temples of the First Gods. Here and there she could see massive columns reminiscent of ancient sanctuaries and noticed, too, that the entirety of his castle was cloaked in a veil of shadows produced by the giant trees that surrounded the property.

They reached two massive doors, engraved with some prehistoric script, she thought, and carved with an ornate pattern of roses. The doors swung open into a large corridor, dark and ominous through which he led her silently. Over the windows were curtains of a deep burgundy velvet, and along the walls she saw tapestries and paintings of scenes ranging from worship and rejoicing to rape and pestilence. When they reached the end of it he tightened his hold on her waist and led her right.

"If we had gone left you would have found the library, my adjoining study, and the dining hall," he informed her quietly.

Down two more corridors, from which she deduced she had come to some dark and cavernous land where natural light was only tolerated with great reluctance, they reached a grand room that she decided must be the heart of the castle.

At the center was a staircase - the likes and size of which she had never before seen an equal. Carved entirely from what appeared to be black marble, it wove itself up at least four flights that she could tell from her current vantage. On the head of each balustrade were the carved figures of two winged deities, naked from the waist up, in whose hands were supported the beginning of a complex arrangement of candles that wove up the staircase, setting the stone aglow and brightening the entirety of the room.

He had stopped to let her marvel at its wonder, studied her reactions silently, but his growing hunger ushered her forward now, past the stairwell and through a passage hidden in the depths of its shadow. It was here that she observed a noticeable change in the décor. Still foreboding and resolutely masculine, the antechamber they entered was nevertheless brighter – thanks in part to a large window at the end of the gallery that was allowed to exist without the stifling cloaks that had been interred upon the others.

He grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers through hers, and entered through the door on the left. It was here they reached his bedroom. It was itself a miniature abode – bookshelves lined an entire wall, nearby which resided a seating area and a small table she assumed was for dining. A large desk was located in a near corner – its surface covered in papers and maps and other such documents.

Looming at the center of a room was the largest bed she had ever seen – carved from a black wood, its posts stretched nearly to the ceiling, carved serpents entwining each pillar. At the top resided a canopy of a navy velvet on which was woven a variety of stars in what she assumed were the patterns of constellations. On the headboard a horned-god carved his way out of the wood, while nude nymphs appeared to hide and cover their bodies from his stare.

To the left of the bed resided a large balcony – its doors as tall as the room itself and thrown wide open so that a breeze from the sea below swept through the room.

"Aren't you afraid someone will climb through and assassinate you?"

He laughed – the prospect of such a thing so implausible.

"No, Serenity. Most of the rebels are cowards who prefer to attack my people than face my sword. If one of their number was brave enough to try and kill me in my own chamber I would welcome the attempt and take great pleasure in showcasing his head in the gallery."

This comment silenced her and she finished observing the room – the seating arrangement adjacent the open doors, the fireplace in front of which lay the fur of some gigantic creature, and at its completion another door.

"What's through there?"

"The bathroom."

She continued to study the surroundings but he grew weary of waiting and, picking her up, carried her over to the bed.

"Again," she asked incredulously.

"You should've done your research, princess. I am known for my insatiable appetites."

She smiled coyly.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind being stripped of this awful gown," she said, her eyes lit with longing.

"Let's see if I can assist you with that desire."

"And what of your desires, my lord?"

A low growl emanated from his mouth as he pressed against her. His cock had been hard all day at just the memories of the night before and now it demanded to be sated. He stripped quickly as her eyes lingered on his flesh. He turned his attention back to her and with a quick tug had disrobed her of the rough material.

His exploring hands traced their ways up her thighs and to the tangle of nerves that cried out for his attention. Surprise lit his features.

"You're wet," he said gruffly.

In answer to his question she arched forward, allowing his fingers to penetrate further.

Hot desire flickered through his eyes and in less than a minute he had stripped and returned to her arms where they proceeded to writhe and kiss in violent anticipation. Her teeth trailed against his neck as his fingers toyed with her most intimate parts. After a particularly deep stroke she bit into the flesh of his neck, her teeth holding onto the skin firmly before releasing.

A guttural sound emanated from his chest and he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her over – her breasts pressed up against the satin of his coverlet and her ass firmly raised for his enjoyment. His hands reached for her thighs and with faithful aim he pulled her onto his ready member.

He took her roughly – each stroke a bitter assault against her body that nevertheless brought her to the edge of pleasure. She could feel him on the verge of coming – the pace of his strokes increasing and the moans spilling forth from his mouth with mitigated restraint. She met each attack with equal ardor as she cried out his name. He tugged her hair in response – the action taking her by surprise but causing a savage response as she drove him deeper into her womb.

With a triumphant cry he conquered her flesh once more and she quivered around him. His seed shot forward, filling her to the brink as she lay against the bed – exhaustion dominating her now that she was sated. He lay against her, the sweat from his chest cold against her skin as his breath tickled her neck.

After a moment of rest he got up and stretched. He picked up the plain gown from the floor and handed it to Serenity.

"Get dressed," he said, "I will take you to your chambers."

"My chambers," she asked, confusion written on her face.

"Yes, you may share my bed but my privacy is my own. You will have separate chambers. After I escort you there, you may take a bath. I will have a servant bring you a gown and you will accompany me for dinner at six o'clock. Are we clear?"

She nodded, displeasure at his change of mood and the aloofness of his tone stripping her ability to speak.

After she had dressed he silently led her down another maze of halls until they reached a hidden alcove – the glow from the affixed torches the only light to reveal its existence. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door before leading her in.

The room was very much like his chambers, but much smaller. No bookshelves or a desk resided here, but it was very spacious. In place of a balcony were two arches – one apparently toward a walk in closet that lay bare and the other to her private bathroom.

"I trust you will make yourself at home, I have business to attend."

Without waiting for her response he placed the key in her hand and walked out the door. She stared in astonishment but did not succumb to tears.

Silently stripping her gown, she made her way towards the bathroom and climbed into the tub – the cool porcelain setting chills through her flesh. She turned the water on and let it fill nearly to the top – the scented oils that had been provided giving off the faint aroma of gardenias and rose blossoms. She remained in the tub for nearly an hour, letting the warm water wash away her sins as she sat in silent contemplation.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

"Endymion, you know I will always support you, but you must admit this pursuit is a fool's folly."

He did not immediately answer, but instead took a bite out of an apple that he had swiped from the kitchen. He chewed slowly, deliberately taking his time before responding.

"Malachite, you are my brother in bond, if not in blood. You have known me longer than most anyone else, and better than all. What is it you fear? That she will be discovered? That it will start a war? That I have planned on this but am not capable of taking on Selene?"

"If this were solely a matter of state I would have few reasons to be concerned. When it comes to battle, Endymion, you are the most level-headed and capable warrior to ever lead our armies. But she is the Royal Princess of the Moon - her people will stop at nothing to find her. On top of which her reputation has been of a proclivity to deny every man to approach her – so why did she choose you?"

"Ouch," he winced in mock pain.

"I am serious, Endymion. If she was truly a virgin why would she willingly seek out the man most known for his dishonorable treatment of women? It stinks of something amiss."

"Trust me, she was a maiden. She sought me out because she is rebellious, because I am the man who would get the biggest reaction from her mother, because we have a history, and because the kiss I gave her on the balcony got her panties wet and she wanted more."

"That is nearly as bad and just as illogical. She will grow attached to you. You may be capable of separating your cock from matters of state but is she? I highly doubt it. And then what, you will have a princess likely to cry rape and her nation more than willing to kill you."

"Serenity is well aware of our agreement – she was, after all, the one to initiate it. If she is unable to prevent herself from developing emotional detachments that is her own burden - she knows precisely where I stand. As for her crying rape, the point of this pursuit is war – however it develops I could care less, but she does not strike me as the type to do so. You knew her nearly as well as I."

"People change."

"Rarely," he reproached.

"And if you are right and this plot does provoke war – what will become of her if you win? Shall she return to a broken kingdom?"

"Do you prefer I lose so that her only concern is finding another willing suitor after I have finished with her? I had thought your responsibility was to my well-being, but I will be glad to reassign you to Serenity if it is your preference."

"Don't give me that shit. You may be King, but you are still a man. I would not be doing my sworn duty to you if I did not attempt to urge you to consider all the ramifications of your actions."

"Serenity will remain here. I will fuck her at my leisure. When, and under whatever circumstances, she is revealed to be with us we will need to be prepared for war. If I win we can discuss at length what to do with her, if I lose I do not think it will be of much concern. Will this placate you?"

"And what if you are the one to succumb to your emotions?"

"Then it would set a precedent that no other woman has been able to achieve."

"Will you allow it to stand in the way of your plans?"

"Barring mental fucking retardation I don't anticipate it being an issue."

A knock echoed through the room and Beryl entered the council chamber. She wore a pale blue gown that slunk down suggestively, the black mass of curls running free down her back.

"What do you want, witch," snarled Malachite.

Beryl looked at him, the cold set of her eyes piercing one of the few men who dared speak out in her presence, but she did not respond to his insult.

"I merely came to inquire as to the identity of our new guest, and the circumstances of her stay."

Endymion looked up at the woman who had come to have a place among his advisors. She had been a great success in helping them target the insurgent revolutionaries and compel their subjects to rally for his cause – but he could not deny that, like Malachite, she caused his instincts to remain uneasy whenever she was present.

"Lady Serenity is my guest – her presence is to remain secret. I do not wish for the news to reach Queen Selene for as long as possible."

"And when you say guest, you mean she is one of your many unfortunate sluts?"

The hand resting on his thigh tightened into a fist, but his facial expression gave no indication that her comment had affected him. He was aware of her affections for him, however quickly he had rebuked them, but in an effort to keep her willingly using her skills for his cause he put up with the snide remarks about his sleeping habits.

"If you're asking whether or not I intend to continue fucking her, then the answer is yes. How many men can hold such a claim? I can think of none."

"Be wary, my King. Their people are known for betrayal if it suits their causes. But I know you will tire of her soon enough, you are not known for a considerable attention span when it comes to women, so I daresay there is little harm."

Endymion quirked his lip, her remarks too arrogant for him to deny an appropriate response.

"I wouldn't wager against her yet, Beryl. She is by far the best fuck I have ever had – and she doesn't even know what she is doing yet. Who knows, with her chances at a decent marriage ruined, perhaps I will keep her as my mistress."

Beryl's face flashed with rage and she opened her mouth to speak, but thinking better of the intentions shut it again.

The clock struck six, giving Endymion a valid reason to excuse himself. He gave Malachite instruction for the release of an edict regarding travel on the main roads, bid his leave, walked out of the room, and made his way toward his unfortunate slut. 

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

The dining hall was not what she expected. In keeping with the rest of the castle's interior she found the room to be dark and overwhelmingly ligneous, carved mostly from the same wood as the corridors he had led her through upon her arrival. Carved into the paneling were various creatures – some beautiful, some demonic – offset by twists of ivy and rose blossoms that wound up and through the figures in no discernible pattern.

Candelabras lined the walls in various places, their glow adumbrating some spaces and causing shadows to dance like fiends along others. The room was not dirty, but it had an antiquated feeling, a distinct personality much different from the cold and sterile feeling of the palaces on the Moon.

At the center of the room was a mammoth fireplace, roaring inside of it flames so volatile she thought they might pour out into the room at any moment. Carved from the same black marble as the staircase, it had two doric columns set on each side to support the heavy mantle, in the center of which was carved the life-sized head of a lion. She found it both breathtaking and terrifying.

In front of this behemoth structure was set the table – carved again in the dark wood that seems to be the life and blood of the castle. Though able to seat ten comfortably she noticed there were only two place settings, set apart the length of the table by assorted candles, flowers, and the silver centerpiece on which resided a bottle of wine surrounded by goblets.

_So he is in the habit of eating in solitude._

She jumped as a hand touched the small of her back, chasing delicious chills up her spine. His fingers softly stroked the flesh directly above the arched curve of her bottom, his form pressing into her gently as his hot breath tickled her neck.

"Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell."

She turned to look at him then, sapphire eyes meeting midnight, and something much darker lurking beneath. The dress she had been given was made of a black velvet material that clung to every curve, trailed down the length of each arm in a tight embrace, but barely concealed the swell of her breasts and left her back completely bare. His hand rested lightly on her hip as they continued to stare at each other. She noted with disdain that while her breath hitched with each passing moment his remained calm**, **steady.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away, a queer expression on his face, and walked steadily over to his seat.

"Won't you sit down," he inquired – his tone polite but commanding all the same.

She walked softly over to the vacant seat, the glass heels of her shoes causing the room to echo with each step despite her attempts at grace. The chair, in spite of its menacing form, was quite comfortable, but she still felt her body tense –the uncertainty of what he expected from her overpowering her thoughts. Should she engage in conversation? Remain silent?

"You're very quiet princess, are you regretting your decision?"

"Not at all, your lord," she said in such a forceful manner it surprised them both.

His response was merely a genuine smile, though the purpose of its meaning she could not quite discern.

"May I inquire as to what we will be dining on?"

"Are you nervous," he inquired, ignoring her question.

It was her turn to respond without words, but the creeping blush on her cheeks was an obvious answer to his question.

He stood up and walked to the middle of the table where he picked up the bottle of wine and began pouring it into one of the silver goblets that surrounded the centerpiece.

"I do not expect you to acclimate to this arrangement overnight, Serenity. Your being nervous is natural, but I request that you do not let it interfere with your willingness to speak your mind. I've asked you to join me tonight so that we may discuss the finer details of our arrangement."

Walking over to her he set the glass in front of her plate and very slowly leaned down until he was face level with her.

"Do not let fear inhibit you from asking any questions or voicing any concerns you may have."

Desire pooled between her legs at the proximity of his presence. It overwhelmed her cowardice and in a moment of uncharacteristic bravery she reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him longingly. He groaned into her, his hands entangling themselves in her hair. Each stroke of his tongue elicited a moan, and each moan materialized itself in gentle nips to his bottom lip. At last he pulled back, a boyish smile playing on his lips.

"I promised myself I wouldn't indulge in dessert until after we had finished our dinner."

She pouted at his statement causing him to laugh warmly.

"Don't fret, darling girl, there will be plenty of time for that later," he said huskily before returning to his seat.

As if on some silent cue, a servant came in with two trays of assorted foods and set them at the center of the table.

"Tonight's meal consists of an appetizer of mushrooms stuffed with garlic-marinated crab, roasted pork loin with sauce noisette, a medley of vegetables from your Majesty's garden, and a dessert selection of hazelnut fudge and tarte aux pommes," he said, addressing Endymion directly.

Endymion nodded and the servant began dispersing the various courses onto their dinnerware before exiting the room.

Serenity, not wanting to be the first to speak, picked up her goblet and began sipping the wine Endymion had poured. It was not at all like the wines she was used to from home – it was earthier, more acidic, and overall more potent than she was expecting. Almost immediately she felt a wave of heat sweep over her body. Looking up she was met with his gaze – piercing her, studying her.

"To your liking," he inquired.

"Not what I am accustomed to, but overall very enjoyable," she countered.

"You're not what I expected," he said bluntly.

She raised her eyebrows at his statement.

"I cannot claim the same notion," she shyly teased.

He brushed a hand through his hair before taking another bite of his meal. She mirrored his actions before reaching for her goblet once more for additional fortitude.

"You wanted to discuss particulars," she asked as innocently as possible, but the desirous edge to her voice betrayed her.

His gaze continued to smolder as he nodded his head.

"Yes, Serenity. Per your original offer your body is mine to use as I desire, but I thought it sensible to set certain guidelines so you understand your position here and what it is I will expect from you."

He stopped then, waiting for a confirmation that his words were being acknowledged**. **Her eyes roamed over his face, down his neck, and to the expanse of chest that rested beneath. He had stripped his armor and was now moderately relaxed in an open-necked shirt that matched the onyx locks that spilled from his head.

Dark thoughts filled her mind. She was not surprised to find herself yearning for him to take her again, he was after all very well known for being a skilled lover and she had been attracted to him even before his abrasive kiss. It was the extent of this desire that was difficult for her to come to terms with: the fact that her body seemed to be so tuned to desiring him after only four times of their lovemaking, the way his nearness seemed to awaken every nerve of her being, and the ease with which she had accepted him.

She was an insatiable creature – her mind filled with obsessive thoughts that seemed to disregard reason. Yes, she had bartered her body for his protection, but while she assumed she would not mind fulfilling her part of the bargain, she had not relied on the fact that she would anticipate it so willingly.

His eyes flickered, and perceptively she returned her gaze to his face. He smiled knowingly, but continued.

"It will not be uncommon for me to take you to bed every evening. Most days I will want you more often, so it will be necessary for you to accompany me to the majority of my duties. This includes sitting with me in the throne room while I hold an audience__with my people, attending certain diplomatic meetings with other nobles from Earth, and may, on occasion, also require you to travel with me depending on the purpose of the trip in question."

She nodded to confirm her acquiescence, though found herself quite surprised he wanted to spend time with her outside the bedroom. She had assumed that when they were not having sex he would confine her to some distant part of his palace so that her presence would not trouble him. Seemingly reading her mind, he quickly explained the question she had not yet had a chance to ask.

"I do not believe that fucking should be confined to a bed, Serenity. I will take you whenever, and wherever, I deem convenient."

This caused her to start a bit, but it was not a revelation she found completely out of character for him, nor a prospect she was dismayed at.

"In addition to harboring you, I will also furnish you with clothing, jewels, a moderate allowance, and should you find the need to request it you may receive a reasonable amount of time off from your…_duties_."

"You do not expect that I shall request it?"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself immensely," he said with what almost sounded like pride, "I have to say I am more than a little impressed – the passion you exhibit, that sweet willingness to submit to me – I would be tempted to say you were made for this kind of arrangement."

She once again blushed at his remarks but could not deny what they both knew to be truth.

"As an extended condition of my harboring you under my protection, you will hand over your moon crystal. This is non-negotiable and is collateral to prevent you from fleeing without my knowledge or consent. I do not foresee any disagreement on this point as we both know the power of the crystal can only be activated by a noble of the Lunarian bloodline."

Her jaw set into a hard line but she did not contradict his request.

"As for when this arrangement shall be called to an end is a bit more complicated. I do not expect you to be concealed for longer than a few months without them figuring out you are with me. Whether because you decide to end the misery of your mother and friends by writing to confirm your well-being or because of their searching and ruling out every other part of the universe, it is an inevitability we should discuss."

"Alright," she said with a more subdued tone, dismayed at this turn of topic.

"By some absolute miracle should you remain here longer than three months without being discovered we will revisit the arrangement to see if we are still on mutual terms. In the likelihood that I tire of you before such a time you are discovered and made to return home, you may maintain your quarters here in the palace. Do not think that just because I have moved onto other prey that I will not still request you whenever the notion takes my fancy – you are still mine, whether or not I want to play with you on a daily basis.

As such you will remain faithful and not taint your body with the seed of other men. Any meetings between yourself and a member of the male persuasion will be approved by me and reasons as to your interest in spending time with them subject to my inquiry as I deem fit."

"I understand," she stated evenly, making sure to meet his eyes as she did so.

"Good, because I will warn you only once, Serenity. I am a very jealous man – you are now my possession and I will take whatever measures I deem necessary to preserve you as such."

"And how likely are you to tire of me," she asked, the bitterness of her tone barely concealed.

"Well that depends, it is very rare I take a lover for more than a night. However, there is something to be said for fucking the future Queen of the Universe, and as far as your abilities go you are ignorant but far from disappointing," he said huskily.

"How reassuring," she said with an inordinate amount of sarcasm.

His mouth quirked but he did not pursue the subject further.

"While you are here there is no need for you to assume an alias. You will be referred to as Lady Serenity by my guards and servants – I do not think they have it in them to refer to you as 'Your Royal Highness'."

Alarm crossed her face but he cut her off before she had a chance to protest.

"Everyone who walks the corridors of my palace is loyal to me, and therefore to any decisions I make. Those who are visitors are either ambassadors from other planets, in which case it would be necessary for you to remain confined to your quarters, or they are my subjects, in which case they will lack the means or finances necessary to send a message to any of the other planets. There is a reason I requested aid for my people – many of them can barely feed themselves after the wars destroyed this year's crops."

He took her silence as a tacit settlement of their agreement and resumed his meal. She took a few bites, the realities of everything he had just said spooling through her thoughts. She realized he had not mentioned the specifics of their relations or how he would proceed to educate her. Deciding that shyness would only hinder her and washing it away with two hearty gulps of wine she set her fork down and pursued her inquiry.

"And what of the instruction? Will it be something that is scheduled, or just something we pursue as you deem necessary?"

His eyes flickered in surprise, but soon began to smolder as his lips tugged into a smug smile.

"I had not realized you were such a serious pupil. I assumed when you requested to be taught it was simply the abstract concept of sex that eluded you – which I more than rectified when I took your virginity."

She was embarrassed but remained steadfast in her determination.

"If you are willing, I would request that as part of our arrangement you give me a more formal education in the arts of making love."

"Are you looking to acquire these skills for someone in particular," he asked roughly, "Or perhaps planning on making this a career once I've finished with you?"

Anger flared to her cheeks, but it was the tears from his cutting remarks threatening to spill forth that caused her to question the sanity in having asked such a cold-hearted man for protection.

His face was masked but he seemed to have taken notice of the fact he had upset her. It was in a gentler tone that he amended his questions.

"What is it you wish me to enlighten you on? The mechanics of sex and its depraved extensions? How to please a man? Most people do not study sex as if it is a required curriculum in school – I will help aid your pursuit of knowledge but you must explain to me what it is exactly you wish to know."

Slowly she looked back up to his face – there was no cruelty etched on it, his questions were sincere but his previous words still rang through her mind, stinging her pride. She did not know the answers to his questions… did not understand herself why she wished to know more about sex and the power it held over her. But she did want it.

"Endymion, from all accounts you are the most knowledgeable man on the subject. All I wish is that you teach me how to have sex proficiently and mold me into what it is you desire most - make me into the female version of you."

"Why are you asking this of me?"

"I am your possession, am I not? Teach me to please you. Give me the power to ensure you do not wish to stop 'playing' with me."

He placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward until his head rested on top of his hands. He stared at her darkly as if deliberating the matter in his head and for a moment she thought he would deny her.

"Then let us begin," he said wickedly, "After all, experience is by far the best teacher."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

He had led her back to his own chamber, its proximity to the dining hall being preferable in his urgency to take her. Once they had arrived he locked the door and walked over to where she stood.

"Take off your dress," he said darkly.

Not taking her eyes off of his, she slowly slipped her arms from the sleeves and let it drop gradually down her length. With uncharacteristic kindness, he held his arm out for her to steady herself on as she stepped out of the pool of material. Her breasts lay bare, the servant not having furnished her with a bra, but the panties that were provided now caught his attention.

Soft black lace, tatted from the most delicate silk Serenity had ever felt, covered her most private parts – the design craftily obscuring his view, but the material clinging so tightly that he easily deciphered its charms.

She made a motion to remove them but he stopped her, his hand catching hers and trailing up the length of her until he reached her neck, where his fingers softly stroked the delicate flesh residing there.

"You will not need to remove your panties for this lesson, sweetheart."

Confusion furrowed her brow but he did not bother to explain as he led her, not towards the bed, but to a large leather chair located near his balcony. Releasing her wrist, he sat down in the chair and stared at her form for a minute before gesturing with his fingers for her to come closer.

"Kneel down, taking care not to let your hair cover your body. I enjoy staring at you," he said darkly.

She did as he instructed, getting as close to him as possible, and sweeping her hair behind her shoulders to satisfy his request.

"Now undo my pants," he commanded.

Her lips parted in anxious anticipation, but she took care not to rush, untying the fastened laces under his navel until the material spread, freeing his now erect member.

"Pull them down further," he said, hunger pooling in his eyes, "Make sure you have access to the entire shaft as well as the balls."

Her fingers guided lightly along his length as she took measures to follow his orders.

"Should I stand now, my lord?"

He smiled at her naiveté – she was still so innocent. It was usually a quality he found a hindrance to his pursuits, but the thought of enlightening this virginal princess of all the lewd delights he had in store for her set his blood on fire.

"No, Serenity. You are going to pleasure me with that pretty mouth of yours, and the best way for you to attend me in such a manner is on your knees."

Her eyes widened but he did not trace disgust on her features.

"Before you start I want you to stroke the shaft with one hand while you gently - and I do emphasize gently - massage my balls with the other."

She followed his command, nervousness causing her hands to stumble over the soft flesh, but as she continued the motions a certain surety came over her and she picked up the speed.

He moaned out after a particularly powerful stroke and looking up she saw he had closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair. For the first time in their intimate indiscretionsshe felt in control – the power she seemed to have over his release almost as palpable as her own desire.

He must have sensed this change in her because he opened his eyes – a carnal thirst consuming her and letting her know that despite her position he was still very, very much in control.

"Now I want you to place your mouth on the tip of my cock and suck it, moving up and down the shaft and gradually increasing the amount you take into your mouth – up to your own comfort level. "

She bent her head and gently wrapped her lips around the bulbous tip. The touch of her sweet tongue against his fleshelicited an immediate groan. She began to follow his instructions, sucking and licking and filling her mouth with the savory organ that had brought her so much pleasure.

"That's it, Serenity," he said hoarsely as she began to slowly but surely push her mouth further down the length of his dick.

His hands made their way to her head, guiding her with a light pressure as she began to pick up pace. Their eyes met and she saw in the dimming light of the fire that they appeared almost black – the shadows of erotic need engulfing their depths.

"Lightly with the teeth," he chastised, "they can be very effective, but carve too deeply into the flesh and it detracts from the pleasure."

His words barely registered, though, so consumed was she with her task. His moans drove her on, her desire to please him so great that it drove her to a frenzied madness.

Looking up she noticed his gaze lingering on her breasts and made an effort to extend her movements so that they bounced with each swift stroke of her mouth. She was rewarded with the quirk of his mouth in appreciation.

"Serenity, I'm going to spill into your mouth and when I do I want you to swallow my seed."

His voice was strangled, the commanding edge she was accustomed to lost in the desperation of his need.

This urgency prompted her to increase her speed, so lost was she to this newfound power that she barely perceived the string of moans emanating from his mouth, or the pain that screamed through her knees.

He bucked against her, his length pressing so deep into her mouth that the hairs from the base of his shaft pressed against her face. With a loud moan he pounded out his finality and she felt the proof of his passion flow through her mouth. She swallowed it all, savoring the taste that remained on her tongue.

He pulled out of her, his breathing heavy as he stared down at the minx who seemed to contradict every preconception he had regarding her. As he watched, her tongue darted out and licked a drop of his fluid from her lips, apparently unaware of his gaze. The sight made him hard again, despite his release.

In a swift movement that caught her completely off guard, he pulled her up into his lap, kissing her roughly. Her legs spread over his in acceptance of his dominance as he probed her mouth, each thrashing of his tongue demanding more from the enchantress who had bewitched him.

She moaned into him, desire for her own pleasure materializing in the movement of her hips against his lap and the pressing of her breasts to his mouth.

"Gods damn you, witch," he said roughly as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, the panties no longer required for his new intentions...

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

She awoke slowly to the realization that almost every part of her was sore. She stretched out, letting her muscles linger in their expanse, before turning to gaze at the man who was guilty of the assaults against her body.

She was not entirely surprised to see him staring at her, but it was the intensity of his gaze – the lingering of his eyes on her breasts and the slit between her legs – that gave her cause for concern.

"Do you ever sleep," she murmured inquisitively.

His mouth quirked.

"At my leisure, yes."

She continued to gaze at him, the draught of sleep trying once again to pull her under, but something about his stare and the set of his jaw caused an unease that prevented its success.

"I do not normally let my whores spend the night," he said brusquely, "though as our fucking had completely worn you out, I had little choice but to watch as you succumbed to sleep."

His words were harsh but the only response she could manage was a delicate mewl as she yawned – she was simply too tired to spar with him.

"You will have to pay for the luxury of sharing my bed," he said in a sinister voice, her apparent nonchalance irritating him.

She did not know what possessed her – whether it was some newfound confidence from their fucking, exhaustion leaving her indifferent to fear, or just an overwhelming desire to please the man lying next to her – but she reached up and kissed him passionately, the thirst for him and the pleasure he offered uncontrollable. Her actions seemed to allay his anger and it was not with unwillingness that he returned her kiss.

"On one condition," she said huskily.

"And what would that be, dear princess?"

"I want to be on top," she whispered onto his mouth.

His wordless response was to pull her onto his form, her legs straddled over his body. She noticed the stiffness of his prick as he pressed into her – had he been this hard before? She did not linger on the thought as his hands grasped at her hips and gently pulled her down onto his member.

She had felt him inside of her before but this felt fuller, deeper. For a moment she stayed still, reveling in the feeling. But he would not abide such luxuries. From beneath he began pumping into her, each stroke pulsing deep within but the discomfort slid away easily and pleasure once again overtook her senses.

Once she was able to maintain a rhythm that satisfied them both, he let his hands trail up to her breasts. He pinched and twisted, moans of delight called forth from her mouth in response. Her nipples hardened to his touch as he toyed with the rose-colored nibs, rolling them between his fingers in tantalizing torture. Her hips tore away in a feverish pace, each stroke causing her breasts to bounce in his hands.

"Oh, Endymion," she screamed as she threw her head back.

He chuckled beneath her and picked up the speed of his movements, each brutal slam from below sending her fumbling towards rapture.

Fluid movements overtook her as she drowned in the desire he fed her body. He grunted and clung to her as they came in unison – calling out to deities who had long since abandoned them as their orgasms engulfed them, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the agonizing ecstasy that plagued their bodies and sent them reeling into the oblivion of obsession.

She slumped down onto his chest, the efforts of her body having completely exhausted her. His arms wrapped around her form and in this embrace they fell asleep, his cock still pressing deep inside her.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

"Your Majesty," said Mina as she entered the Queen's private quarters.

"What have you to report, Venus," Selene asked curtly.

"At this time we have been unable to locate Princess Serenity," she said, her face masking the shame and anxiety that her voice betrayed.

"Then I think at this time we should assume my daughter has been kidnapped. The most likely of culprits appears to be King Endymion – the council has recently denied him aid and he is known for taking drastic actions to ensure he gets what he wants. However, we cannot deny that there are many people with motives – and that the morals of those from the Outer Planets are loose at best."

"Your Queen, I would caution…" she hesitated, unwilling to speak the words they had both considered.

"Speak freely, Mina. I do not have the tolerance to guess at meanings right now."

"Selene, I believe it was apparent to us both that Serenity did not wish to pursue this marriage to Lord Diamond. In the throne room we both bore witness as she herself threatened not to sit by idly and allow it to happen. I would caution against declaring a war when it is very likely she has run away of her own desire. And what man attending the ball would not have aided a runaway princess if he thought in the end it may secure him the position of future King of the Moon, and by rights the rest of the universe. Not to mention a position of power on the council."

Selene's face displayed no emotion. She, too, had entertained these notions, but did not linger on their implications.

"But what of the lack of clothing? She did not pack a single item. And the fact that she left the kitten you and the other guardian's had given her?"

"Clothing can be replaced rather easily. As for the cat… Serenity is clever. Taking it with her would have confirmed immediately that she had left of her own volition. By leaving something precious to her it necessitates us to entertain the possibility that this was an act of hostility on the part of some planet and therefore stretches our resources out thinner. Giving her a chance to guarantee a successful escape," she finished softly.

"So I am left with the choice of either believing that her disappearance is an act of aggression but err on the side of caution by refusing to declare war; or to accept that she ran away in such a manner that would purposely entertain foul play as a possibility, knowing full well that her actions could prompt a war which would cost us in money and innocent lives?"

Mina remained impassive, her silence all the acknowledgement needed by Selene.

"Find her," she said coldly, "Find her before I do."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

She moaned into his mouth as he delivered wave after wave of pleasure with his kisses. He tasted sweet on her tongue, his lips feverishly hot against hers. A sharp slap to her ass jolted her out of her out of this reverie.

"Move over, minx," he said, "I need to leave."

"Leave? To go where? What time is it," she groaned groggily.

"It's four-thirty, and I need to go to the armory to train with the rest of my men," he said with amusement.

A shrieking whimper was the only response he received.

"I gather you are not a morning person," he chuckled.

Silence met his remark.

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and pushed her body off of him.

"Endymion," she wailed.

"Shh," he whispered gently, "Go back to bed. I will wake you when I return and we can take a bath and eat breakfast. I have a surprise in store for you later. Assuming of course you aren't too sore," he said with smug gratification.

"Come back to bed with me," she begged.

Her intentions to entice him were thwarted, however, as he was already up and halfway dressed by the time she managed to open her eyes.

He leaned down and nipped one of her breasts with his teeth.

"This is why I don't let women share my bed," he murmured against her, "I am tempted to abandon my duties and instruct you in a new subject. I must say you are a natural learner. And an obedient pupil," he added with a lustful tone.

"Then stay," she pouted, "and teach me something else."

"Later," he said devilishly.

With a final nip to her breast and a swift kiss to her lips he left the chamber and let sleep reclaim her.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=~

1. Anti-plagiarism footnote: The quote "Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell." is from Shakespeare's Macbeth. I liked it, found it fitting, so I threw it in – but cannot alas take credit for it.

So that was Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it :) I was going to stretch it out a little more but figured I'd cut it off here to get you guys an update sooner (not to mention I had already reached 11k). It's kind of funny because I have had most of Chapter 1 written on my computer for nearly a year – editing and re-editing and trying to find the "mood" of this story. And then in one night of crazy caffeine-filled inspiration I was able to knock out all the pieces I had been dragging out (aka the non-sex scenes) and post it. Chapter 2…? Took me about a week. Which is really good for you lot because it means you might get to read the entire story before the apocalypse comes :P

Next time you can look forward to some dramz~! We saw a semi-nice side to Endymion, but how long can he keep that up? And Serenity may be all nice and acquiescent now but how long until the spoiled princess we all know her to be resurfaces? Chapter 3 will be wrought with tensions, heated arguments, the beginnings of war, and of course hothotstickysticky sex.

Reviews and critiques always welcomed - 3


	3. Chapter 3

So Chapter 3 is *finally* here. Are you in shock? If you need to take a minute to fan yourselves in Southern fashion I completely understand!

I recognize that there are a lot of unfinished stories out there with writers who have long since abandoned them and that it causes you guys to (understandably) think that this story will also fall into the abyss of lost stories. I assure that I have no such intentions. It may take me 7 years to finish this story, but I definitely intend to finish it.

As to the reactions regarding my anti-Chibi-usa stance – I had planned all along for there to be no pregnancy in this story. For starters, I didn't want to deal with her character or the dialogue regarding her. Secondly, it serves little purpose to the storyline I already have plotted out. Lastly, I find it hard to believe that a society with advanced magical crystals that can harness the power of planets would not have some form of effective birth control. Also, this may come as a shock to some of you but women in our earliest civilizations (Babylon, Sumer, Ur, Egypt, etc.) had birth control – some methods which modern science has found to actually be effective. So yes, I have done my research and thought of all the ramifications

As for the scene regarding her "time of the month", I've had it written for over a year – certain scenes I found pivotal to the story have been around for some time on my harddrive.. it's framing those within the context of everything else that I want to happen that causes the delays!

At any rate I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully won't have to wait as long for the next one! Thanks again for all your comments and reviews – you've been overwhelmingly supportive and for that I can't show enough appreciation.

xxAmber

**Post-script: I've recently had a death in the family and don't anticipate working too much on this for the next week or so, so I'm going ahead and posting what I've knocked out. Apologies that it isn't as long as I had anticipated, but hopefully it's better than nothing. **

When she awoke she was met with waves of bright sunlight. She allowed her eyes the courtesy of adjusting to the light at their own leisure and instead stretched her legs. She was rewarded with a pang of soreness in her thighs and her knees, but she couldn't help but smile at the memory of the cause.

She rolled over to take a proper vantage of the view outside but it was not the rolling hills and endless forests she saw – Endymion's image flickered in her mind and with it a desire for the pleasure he had bestowed upon her only hours ago.

He was a conundrum. His general reputation painted him as a black fiend whose propensity for drink, women, and war left him little time for ruling his country or giving any thought to his people. She had even heard discussions from council members who alleged his total disregard for the citizens of his kingdom – instead asserting his request for aid was to be used as leverage against the other planets on the council.

But she had seen the urgency with which he had discussed his people's needs at dinner. As for his laziness, she knew of no one from her kingdom who would wake at 4:30 to train. Certainly no one of royal blood and position. And if the accounts had been true why had he not abandoned his duties to stay with her and enjoy the carnal pleasures he was so well known for?

Tired of the subject and the ambiguous answers she was faced with, she sat up and began to take stock of his quarters. At first she only dared to gaze around the room, but after a while boredom overcame reticence and she got up. Her first focus was the bookshelf which was lined to the brim with countless leather volumes – most of them ancient – on a wide array of subjects ranging from warfare, which she did not find surprising, to horticulture, which she would not have thought a proper interest for a king.

Once she had exhausted her perusal and made a mental note of those books which she may find interest in, she made her way over to the desk. The scattered papers were numerous and on some of them lay the remnants of candle wax that must have dropped as he studied them late at night. Most of them seemed innocent enough – the letters mainly correspondence with nobles of the country to whom Endymion had seemed to promise money in exchange for their protection of the citizens in their district. There were maps of his kingdom, charts of the stars and planets, and multiple wells of ink. A letter scribbled in red caught her eye – the handwriting was feminine but barely legible, seemingly that quality had been neglected in the haste to finish.

What she read made her sick to her stomach. Apparently this woman had written to Endymion to let him know that their affair had resulted in… a burden. One which she was trying to pass off as that of her husband's. Her letter was a mess of emotions – at some points highlighting the love she felt for Endymion and at others damning him for the turmoil he had left in his wake.

She heard the turn of the door handle and in a panic threw the note back onto the desk.

He stopped when he caught sight of her, stunned both by her naked form and her presence at his desk.

"What are you doing," he asked brusquely.

"I got bored," she answered, "I was just looking around."

"You had no business doing so, especially not where I strategize my plans for battle."

"I'm sorry," her voice faltered, "I just.."

"Did you find anything interesting," he mockingly inquired, cutting her off.

Anger rose in her. How dare he treat her like some skulking thief – if he had not wanted her looking he should not have left her to her own devices. She knew she shouldn't, but passion overcame reason and she let him know exactly what it was she had found.

His eyes lit up and the force of his footsteps echoed in the room as he made his way over to inspect the letter in question. He threw it back down – antipathy towards it and the woman in front of him.

"If that is the only thing of note you found I must call into question your mother's ability to educate our future ruler."

"I suppose I should be more interested in your designs of war? I did not find any of them of note because they were so simplistically laid out I had to wonder if one of your servants had devised them."

"I do not doubt your inability to comprehend them, but I did think you above the petty intrigues of gossip and deceit. If you were so fond of it I wonder why you did not choose to stay in your own court."

"And the fact that you can trivialize your iniquitous conduct and the abandonment of your own child does not surprise me."

"I urge you to think before you speak."

"Why? So that you may walk away unscathed from your indiscretions? Why shouldn't you answer for what you've done? I thought you of all people would want a son – perhaps you could share whores. Or is that what you fear… that your progeny will have even greater thirsts than you and take that which you see as your rightful claim?"

"Serenity, she is a whore and a liar. That letter was intercepted – she had intended it to be delivered to her husband by 'error' so that he would pull his troops when I was defending a position in the North. She does not carry my child – the affair of which she speaks of occurred many years ago."

"A convenient explanation for a man who does not wish to be burdened with a child. How I wish to be a man – I could rewrite history with my lies and condemn women and children out of my presence as I see fit," she spat.

His eyes grew narrow as he stepped towards her. Her stomach clenched at the edge of his voice and the fire that flared in his cheeks.

"If I wanted to populate the whole of my nation with bastards I would, and with no concern of whether or not you and your hypocritical propriety approve," he growled, "You accuse me of lying, Serenity, but forget that I have no reason to lie. You are here because of an arrangement we made, and per that arrangement I will fuck you whenever I please without need to explain any of my activities beyond that. If I want to fuck someone else I will. If I want to marry someone else I will, and continue to take you as it pleases me. I am not bound by exclusivity. We are not lovers. We are not betrothed. I would not debase myself low enough to marry you. Now get out and take mind to avoid finding yourself alone in my chambers again."

She took a step towards the bed to retrieve her gown but he mistook it as a gesture towards him. In an instant he had her body pinned down to the desk. He hovered above her, his breath ragged as he stared down into her eys. She had no idea whether he wanted to fuck her or kill her. After a moment he stirred, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. She turned though, the humiliation of his words making her nauseous while the fear he had induced caused her body to tremble.

He let her go in disgust and did not stop her a second time as she made her way towards the bed. She slipped the dress on silently, trying to think of anything to push back the tears that wanted to spill forth. Hatred for him bubbled and she welcomed it – he was nothing of the man she used to know, and more than that he was barely even tolerable. Whether or not he was telling the truth was irrelevant, his character was far from redeemable. She kept her mind focused on her abhorrence of him as she made her way across the room.

As she reached the door his voiced echoed throughout the room.

"You will remain in your room until I send word to the contrary. Your meals will be brought to you and if you should find yourself in need of anything else you will do best to forget the request as you will find no one in this castle to fulfill it."

Despite the strong front she had kept up in front of Endymion, once Serenity got to her room she couldn't stop the sobs that burst forth, each one wracking her body in undulating waves of misery and fury. How could she have been so stupid as to let her guard down? As he had so blatantly pointed out, the beginning and end of their relationship was sex. The memories of the boy she used to know, the flirtatious sparring at dinner, even the kisses he showered upon her while they were making love – all of it was irrelevant.

"Making love," she laughed bitterly, "he knows as much about love as he does about peace. I can only blame myself for mistaking a brute as being capable of common decency."

She tried to regain her equilibrium but it was of no use. Her thoughts could not help but drift back to him and the image of his eyes as he hovered above her. He had tried to kiss her despite his words – an action whose meaning she could only assume was part of his sadistic nature. What other reason could his arousal have for awakening at her pain? She longed for recompense in the form of revenge. But he did not care enough about her to be upset at any insults she may throw at him, nor foster any weaknesses that she may use against him. He was as guarded as a steel trap, and equally as sympathetic.

She walked over to the window and gazed out at the sky – sunlight evaporated as dark storm clouds began to form over the castle. She welcomed the darkness and the sounds of rumbling that interrupted an otherwise devastating silence.

She passed hours staring out the window. The rainfall eased her nerves and allowed her to quiet the thoughts that had been rolling out of her eyes for hours. She tried reading, but her eyes passed the pages without comprehension. She had no one to talk to. No one in whom she could confide. She was alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

Someone entered the room, a slave girl she saw once she had turned to face the intruder. She carried a tray of food and balanced a jug on her hip.

"What am I to dine on," she inquired.

She was not given the courtesy of an answer. The food was placed on a table near the seating area and the slave turned to leave the room.

"You will answer me when I speak," she said more loudly, a cold edge to her voice, "I am Princess Serenity and heir to the Moon Kingdom, you will not disobey my command."

The slave turned, her eyes acknowledging Serenity before she continued to make her way out of the room. Serenity got up and began walking in her direction, but the girl had closed the door before she even made it halfway across the room.

A fresh wave of sobs attacked her. As a princess she had never been ignored – and the startling insight that she had no position on this planet was another unwelcome realization. She looked at the food in disgust and walked towards the bathroom, hoping that a bath would allow her some peace.

"Your majesty," the girl said as she bowed.

"What is it," he asked, not looking up from the papers in front of him.

"You told me to keep you apprised of Miss Serenity's condition."

"So apprise me," he growled as he set his fork down.

"We brought her lunch and dinner, but the girl who went to retrieve the trays says she has not touched a thing."

"Did she bother to ask her why she had not eaten?"

"No, sire."

"Is there a reason she did not make the inquiry?"

"You advised us we were not to speak to her under any circumstances. Do you want us to bring her another tray?"

"Absolutely not. If the spoiled bitch wants to starve herself we will not make the task any more difficult for her."

"Understood," she whispered before dismissing herself.

He was left alone in the private dining room, the fire crackling as it began to die down. He tried to return to the documents before him but found himself infuriatingly unable to do so. Her words had been little compared to the accusations that her eyes cast at him. He always knew Mariana was going to cause more trouble than she was worth, but he had never suspected she would have allowed rebel sympathies to sway her loyalty. Of course women had very little capacity for that to begin with.

War had seasoned his soul and left him emotionally ravaged. Women were good for few things, and honesty was never one of them. He had watched men die on the battlefield, die for his cause, and their last words of lovers they would never again see always left him haunted. Few of them were worthy of the merits that those cursed souls had lain upon them. Endymion had seen how quickly these women had found new lovers – the concern less for those that had laid down their lives and more for the gold-lined pockets of those that still lived. It was the same story over and over, and those few women that did his men honor were living caskets that had neither the capacity nor the inclination to ever love again. Such an existence was barely more tolerable to him than the whores who surrounded their ranks.

No, his position was too hazardous to devote so much energy to a creature as capricious as a woman. Still, he could not deny that he missed Serenity's body laying against his, her quiet breathing a companion to his nocturnal contemplations. It had been a long time since he had allowed a woman to sleep in his bed, and far from finding it a nuisance he had found himself enjoying the golden curls spread across his sheets, the smell of her arousal flirting with his senses, lulling him into a sense of comfort he had not felt since childhood.

He took a large swig of wine. He couldn't afford to think such thoughts – his treatment had been harsh, but it would be easier for her to learn her place now rather than formulate the mistaken beliefs that she was in any way his equal during her tenure as his mistress. More than that she had wounded his pride – he had been telling her the truth about Mariana and she chose to believe the deceitful words of a woman she had never met over his.

He had changed much since they had known each other as children – but he had done nothing to deserve the questioning of his integrity. He closed his eyes and envisioned the face she had made this morning, the fear that had crossed her features as he tried to kiss her. His fists clenched at the memory – the desire that had nearly drowned him moments before now a barren desert.

'_No,' he thought, 'the ire she has roused is not nearly extinguished. Let her suffer if it pleases her to do so.'_

The pangs of hunger were strangers to Serenity but by the time she had suffered them until breakfast she found them to be doting companions. The storm had not yet let up and she allowed the anger of the tempest to run through her body.

She hated herself for doing so, but she missed him. More than his touch or the sensual kisses he lavished upon her, he was the only real companion she had on this forsaken planet. She had thought he would come to her last night, and was disappointed when the first light of dawn poured into the room. It was a twisted notion, both yearning for and hating the man who had claimed her body.

Fueling the concept, absolute solitude had driven her insane. Surely she must be mad to want anything to do with him after yesterday. But her body craved his touch despite the harshness of his words. And doubt had begun to fill the void of his absence. What if he had been telling the truth? What if she had acted out of anger at herself for her current circumstances? The constant questioning was tiring.

She had pondered running away, but she had no place to go. At least no place where she would remain safely harbored from the reaches of her mother. This wicked lover was her only refuge. The blood running through his veins the essence of her freedom.

She turned away from the breakfast, stripped the remnants of her clothes, and curled beneath the sheets of the bed. If she had to tolerate his absence, she would do so in the ignorance of sleep.

He marched through the corridor and made his way left towards her chamber. He still questioned whether he was making the right decision, but he did not think her frail form could support a third day without sustenance. He had considered having the servants force-feed her but knew if she really wanted to make a statement she would find a way to purge herself once they had left. At any rate, her stubbornness had angered him so much he wanted to handle her insolence personally.

He reached the door and furiously threw it open, causing the wood to break against the stone wall.

"Tell me how much longer you plan to continue this childish idiocy," he bellowed, "I'd like to refrain from wasting any more food when I have subjects who are starving to death."

"I'm sorry, Endymion. I just.. I haven't found myself able to eat," she said, an apologetic smile hovering on her lips.

"Bullshit. Do you think I cannot see through your games? This is a tactic of dominance – you are doing it to exert some control. Do you think I won't let you starve yourself to death if that is what you wish? That I will consider it my bound duty to ensure your good health? I urge you to consider my reputation very carefully before you wager your life on it."

"I assure you I had no ploy in mind." she said.

"Then what," he growled, what little patience he had already squandered.

"I have been selfish. I did not think how my actions would reflect upon you. I know you have so much taking up your time already; I did not mean to become an additional burden to your thoughts."

She reached her hand out to his, her delicate fingers entwining the strength of his own.

"Forgive me, Endymion."

A strange look crossed his features – she found that unfathomable gaze resting on her. Unable to bear its weight she brought his hand to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on his wrist. A solitary tear slipped silently down her cheek, its warmth melting the icy demeanor of her captive.

"Please, Endy. You are all I have here; please do not keep us at odds. I know I am… I know I have a temper and I speak before I think, but please don't leave. I am so lonely…"

His thumb gently trailed across her bottom lip, noting with dismay that it was quivering. It was difficult for him to remember her vulnerability. More so to remember that he was the entirety of her world. To him his castle was a sanctuary, a place of solitude in a world of madness. To her it was dark and cold and far distanced from everything she knew and loved.

"I am a man of war, Serenity. When challenged I do not back down, especially when I feel that my honor is being called into question."

She nodded but did not speak.

He knelt down until he was level with her and lifted her jaw so that she had no choice but to meet his gaze.

"We do not have to be enemies, darling girl. In fact I very much hope that we will not be. It surprises me how much I enjoy your company, but I will not temper being treated like that by anyone, much less the woman who has asked me for assistance. I understand that your decision was not an easy one, but I will not be encumbered by your inability to control your emotions."

The tension fell from her shoulders. Relief and hunger toiled throughout her body and she found it impossible to stop herself from laying back on the bed. His form followed suit, the gentle melody of his moans washing over her body as he nuzzled into her form.

After a few moments of blissful kisses she pulled away.

"May I call for a servant to bring something to eat," she said softly.

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met. Yes, call the fucking servant before you faint from hunger."

She wriggled from his arms and stood to go to the door, however, unexpected dizziness caught her unawares and she fell back to the bed.

"Gods, what were you thinking woman? Stay here, I will be back with food."

When he returned she was curled up in a ball and staring at him with a vague expression.

"You look like you're pondering the damnation of mankind."

She burst out laughing before sitting up.

"Your damnation entirely depends upon what you've brought for me to eat."

He smiled and kissed her, a reward as much for him as it was for her.

"My dear, I think I could've brought you rats and porridge and you'd have eaten it as if it was the food of the Gods themselves."

She scrunched her nose in disagreement but began to pick at the food on the tray. She started with the bread and was unable to stop until she had devoured roast, potatoes, and the entirety of an apple. He watched her studiously, trying to untangle his feelings towards this willing captive. When she had finished he placed the remnants, what few there were, back onto the tray and set it on the table.

"I assume I do not need to elucidate the lesson we have learned this evening?"

Her eyes smoldered back at him.

"Do not be a hypocrite," she said huskily.

"A hypocrite," he asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise at her allegation.

"Are you not, too, suffering from a hunger that you have gone without satiating?"

A dark smile spread across his lips.

"You aren't nearly as chaste as you look," he said darkly.

She lay back upon the bed, resting her weight on her elbows, and stared up at his form.

"Do you prefer your women to look like whores?"

"I thought you of all people would know how very indiscriminate I am when it comes to women."

She smiled at that, the joy spreading from her mouth and into her eyes. God how he had missed her.

"This is a much improved look for such a fair face."

Her smile faded then, and something else took its place, some emotion he could not quite discern.

"Am I not also a whore? Haven't I bartered my body to you?"

"I would have hoped that you enjoyed fucking me as much as I enjoy fucking you. Perhaps I misinterpreted your moans and cries for more."

"Do not tease me."

He stepped towards her, a predatory look upon his face.

"You are not a whore, Serenity. You and I may not be in love but what lies between us is a mutual respect. I do not think the same would have been true if you had consummated your marriage to Lord Diamond. You think of sex as a wicked deed if it is not united with love, but pleasure is not debased or evil as long as there is an understanding between the parties involved.

Yes, you offered your flesh in return for protection – but what is a marriage if not a bargain. Especially for people as highly ranked as us. Love is ideal, but ideals are rarely attainable. There is no shame in enjoying sex, especially when it is as satisfying as ours."

Her wordless response was to trace her hands up the solid form of his legs. She reached his belt and began to fumble with the inhibiting garment.

A wicked gleam entered his eye and he began stripping off his shirt. Once she had liberated him of his trousers she began to focus on her own clothing. She unfastened the delicate gown, taking careful regard not to tear the fabric. However, the slowness teased Endymion's impatience and with rash haste he began ripping the dress open, the delicate fabric tearing easily beneath the strength of his fingers.

A protest began to form on her lips but he cut her off with the promise to replace it. Endymion gazed at her frail form, noting with disdain the jutting of bone against pale flesh. These thoughts fled quickly though as his eye caught sight of her breasts, their smooth curve luring his thoughts back to the desire that flowed through his cock.

A tragic sigh escaped his lips as he entered her flesh. He knew it was only a fool who would continue on this path, but he was unable to stop his descent into her embrace. A fire rushed across their flesh, their forbidden desire tying them to the bed in fevered shame. Their tongues struggled against the ire of their lust – the deception that their passion could be quenched leading them on.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as his thrusts sent note after note of pleasure singing through her body. A demon incarnate, the violence of his need wracked against her with such power it caused her breasts to sway with every rocking motion. Her moans spilled forth, reverberating against his shoulder as she buried her face into his neck. She bit his flesh, the sharp pain causing him to hiss like a serpent.

He let her drop down to the bed and flipped her over onto her knees. Her legs spread properly, he once again began to fuck her with intensity – the exposed nature of her charms possessed his senses. He loved watching her submit to his dominance, watching as she met each thrust and cried out for more. His hands found the core of her desire and began to tease it with torturous intensity, his fingertips moving with practiced precision.

"Oh, Endymion. Don't stop, please don't stop," she begged.

He moaned his pleasure at her words and continued toying with the wet nib.

Her strangled cries filled the room as she came, her body writhing of its own accord as she bucked on his cock.

"That's it, Serenity. Come on me you fucking slut. Show me how much you need me."

He thrust deeper, his stiff cock filling the tight channel it occupied. She was ready to collapse but his hands held her steady, refusing to allow her a respite from his attentions. She cried out in exhaustion, but it was no use; he continued his primordial offering. Pulling her by the hair until she was upright on her knees, he pressed her form against him. His teeth nipped and carved at the flesh of her neck as his eyes took in the view of her bouncing breasts. The contrast of his tickling breath and sharp teeth sent another shiver of pleasure through her body and before she knew it she was once again building up with him.

"Endymion," she moaned over and over.

"Mmm, tell me, who you belong to, Princess. Do you belong to me?"

She nodded her assent as his thrusts took her to the brink again.

"Say it," he said coarsely.

"I belong to you," she said hoarsely.

He laughed and pulled her roughly against his member, each slam as brutal as it was pleasing.

"I can't hear you, Serenity," he said through gritted teeth.

"I belong to you, Endymion," she screamed out as she orgasmed again.

"Fucking witch," he cried out as he spent into her, bucking madly into the woman who had possessed his reason. All their strength squandered, they fell onto the bed in a mess of limbs and misery.

A slumberous haze fell over the lovers. They did not notice the raven haired woman standing in the doorway or the vitriolic gaze resting upon them.

"Fuck," he growled, "I forgot about the door. You cannot sleep in here until it is replaced, you will have to sleep with me tonight."

"That's not necessary, Endymion. I am sure there are plenty of other guest chambers I can occupy."

"Yes, there are. But I find them much less convenient for fucking you than my own bed."

She blushed but continued her protest.

"Even so, you wake up early and need your sleep. I am sure my presence can only impede your rest."

"I give a fuck about my rest, Serenity," he said blithely, "I want you with me tonight and with me you will be."

She remained silent, fear of provoking the demon within him tempering her obstinacy. Moments passed as his hands toyed with her flesh, trailing and rubbing in soft circles. His mouth found its way to her ear where he leisurely nibbled and the tender lobe, his ticklish breath warm and sweet.

His voice was in hushed tone when he finally broke the silence between them.

"My ire can be a dangerous beast, Serenity. You'll be wise not to incite it, but I do not wish you to be afraid of me."

Tears began to fall before she could think to stop them. His hands continued to roam, waiting patiently as she exorcised the despair of the last few days. He nuzzled into her, letting her scent mingle and trying to place the familiar fragrant notes.

Frustration at her own weakness helped her in overcoming it. Her breathing finally leveled and after the last tear had fallen and her face had dried she found the words to speak the thoughts that had been occupying her head these last few days.

"You do not need to pity me, Endymion. You were right when you said there should be an understanding between both parties. I know exactly what you expect from me and how easily you will let me go once you tire of me. Take me as often as you please; my body is yours for as long as you wish it to be so. I hope you know that I expect nothing else other than what you have already offered. I do not labor under any misapprehensions regarding our relationship, nor should you feel the need to –"

He had forced her head to face his and pressed a brutal kiss upon her lips. The assault was ruthless, the taste of blood mingling between them, though whose she did not know. A low moan escaped from within her as her arms wrapped around the waist of the insatiable incubus next to her.

"The only need I feel, Serenity," he growled, "is the need to fuck you until you scream for me to stop."

"To do so would be sacrilegious."

He grunted as her forced himself into her once again. The feeling of his manhood pressing within her sent chills up her spine – she leaned back and closed her eyes before succumbing to the wicked lure of his need.


End file.
